


La Posibilidad mas feliz

by NoxBadWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Greek stuff, M/M, One explicit chapter, mitologia egipcia, out cast, referencias a Doctor Who, referencias a cosas muggles de los 90´s, un poco de mitologia griega, viajes fuera de Inglaterra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBadWolf/pseuds/NoxBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tan pronto como acaba la guerra Harry quiere nada, literalmente. Draco esta por irse a Francia. Pero una aventura comienza cuando Draco nota que no esta en su destino... eso es ¿Atenas? Creemos que Dobby tenia un seguidor. Parece que los elfos pueden conspirar. Feliz cumpleaños 34 Draco! [Solo un poco de Slash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la señora Rowling. Obviamente, ya que Harry esta con Ginny. Fred esta muerto y Sirius también. [¿Quien demonios es Astoria?] Recordarlo es tan malo para mi como para ustedes, créanme. Pero hey! Tenemos a James, Albus, Lily, Scorpius, Rose y Hugo. Podemos hacer con ellos lo que queramos. Toma eso J.K.!

**La posibilidad más feliz**

**I**

Diría que justo después de haber salvado el mundo mágico, al menos accederían a dejarlo dormir por lo menos una semana. En realidad no deseaba más que eso, su agotamiento era físico y mental, además estaba seguro de que no era la única persona que quería dormir para siempre. Dormir sin sueños, era casi una nueva experiencia.

La tranquilidad de los sueños y el tiempo. Esos dos factores lo alejaban de la posibilidad de tener que enfrentar la realidad. Donde había vencido, pero donde también había perdido. Había perdido demasiado. Y aunque no fuera algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, si era algo que no quería repetir.

Sabía que tendría que despertar, enfrentar la muerte de sus amigos, su maestro, su protector. No lo estaba evadiendo, de verdad. Solo estaba disfrutando de la nada, infinita y segura.

-0-

Poco más de un mes. Solo unas semanas más y tendría dieciocho años. Debería alegrarle de algún modo, un año atrás no habría albergado esperanzas de siquiera llegar a vivir hasta ese punto. Había sobrevivido, y ahora tenía el conocimiento de que alguna extraña e indirecta manera, había sido de ayuda en la victoria.

La valentía y la rectitud eran para los Gryffindor, pero no podía evitar reprocharse tantas cosas que pudo haber hecho, o que pudo no haber hecho. De todas maneras Hogwarts fue su hogar por más de seis años y la visión del lugar, antes de irse con sus padres, le dolió.

Porque lo que dejaba atrás no era solo un castillo.

— Los elfos han terminado de empacar. — le informo su madre, de nuevo.

— Te oí la primera vez.

Dos días después de la muerte de Tom (ahora siempre seria Riddle para él, un mestizo hipócrita que había perdido) el profeta informaba de todo. Cuantos muertos, cuentos heridos, cuantos nuevos licántropos, cuantos enemigos, cuantos galeones perdidos. Habían hecho estimaciones sobre el tiempo que se tardaría en reconstruir Hogwarts, lo que le costaría al ministerio, los nuevos impuestos, las redadas, los voluntariados para atrapar mortífagos, Azkaban, testimonios. Todo, toda la información que los periodistas habían logrado recolectar entre Hogwarts y el ministerio. Pero nada de él. Nada más que el título. Ni siquiera una foto.

Más que nadie conocía como era manipulada la información que leía la comunidad mágica británica, aquellos pocos periódicos que hablaban con lo que bien podría ser verdad (es decir, no con la información que suministraban los mortifagos antes de que Potter ganara) no eran, desde luego, los que sus padres compraban. Y si "el niño que vivió" hubiera hecho algún tipo de declaración, un diario como El Profeta no habría perdido la oportunidad de poner aquella declaración en letra grande buscando la manera de alabar al ministerio con el artículo.

Pero nada.

Sabía que a Potter le gustaba la privacidad, y había visto de primera mano que aunque creyera que el mundo mágico girara en torno suyo (cosa que casi era cierta), nunca le había visto cómodo en los reconocimientos públicos ajenos al quiddich. También sabía que seguro había mas de un fotógrafo desesperado por una imagen exclusiva, los conocía porque les había ayudado a obtener algunas solo con el fin de molestar a Potter años atrás. Pero nada.

No le preocupaba. Así como el tenia al mundo mágico dispuesto a lincharlo en una manifestación, Potter tenía al mundo mágico a sus pies, suplicando por cumplir sus deseos, probablemente. También tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él. Fuera como fuera ese no era su asunto.

De modo que dejo la última edición del profeta donde una imagen de unos magos rescatistas ayudaban a las víctimas y se deshacían de los cadáveres de criaturas indeseadas. Probablemente también de mortifagos indeseados. Dudaba sobre la posibilidad de alguna ceremonia en memoria de los muertos de Tom.

— Son las tres menos veinte, Draco, no nos queda mucho tiempo. ¿quieres acompañarme a recorrer por última vez la mansión? — la voz de Narcissa sonaba con algo bastante cercano a la nostalgia.

— Como quieras, madre. — respondió de mala gana. Solo quería alejarse del vacío, de la nada que sentía. Tal vez su madre le ayudara.

Era lo único que agradecía al desastre. El tiempo. Tiempo para que su padre preparara la mansión en Francia, el translador y los elfos se encargaran de sus pertenencias indispensables. Según sus cálculos después de una semana podrían pasar a ser prioridad para el ministerio, y el juicio no era algo que los Malfoy fueran a enfrentar. Había hecho tantas cosas con su padre durante ese tiempo, y ni siquiera se sentía cansado. Tal vez se sentía como un inferí. Seguro que los inferí no se cansan ¿o sí?

La mansión era lo suficientemente grande como para desaparecer más de quince minutos. Pero el jardín y el bosque más allá lo eran aún más.

— Te esperare junto al traslador, madre. Creo que olvide algo.

Narcissa solo asintió con la mirada ausente.

Draco se apareció en el límite del jardín con el bosque de Malfoy Manor. Años atrás había descubierto que era como un punto ciego. Era casi perfecto.

Únicamente había intentado hacer un patronus cuando fue absolutamente necesario. Eso había sido bajo las órdenes de Tom. Mejor dicho, no bajo sus ordenes, el asunto era que a Tom no solo le gustaban las serpientes, también los dementores. Y con el ministerio en sus manos... Pero nunca había llegado a hacer un patronus corpóreo. No sabía si los patronus podían recorrer largas distancias del tipo Francia- Escocia, de modo que lo mejor era intentarlo de inmediato. Se reprendió por ser tan ignorante, y por su lentitud con esa idea.

¿Tenía algo como un recuerdo feliz? En ese momento no se le ocurría ninguno, lo cual no era nada conveniente.

Cuando fue sorteado Slytheryn. Ese orgullo le hizo feliz en ese momento.

— ¡Expecto Patronum!

Solo una débil luz plateada salió de su varita. De acuerdo, no de su varita. La varita de reemplazo que usaba, pero era bastante parecida a la suya, no debía interferir con su capacidad, o incapacidad de invocar un patronus.

Cuando su padre le regalo su primera escoba. Unas cuantas derrotas a Gryffindor. Que Potter no muriera en el torneo de los magos… ni en los años siguientes. Que Potter derrotara a Tom. Librarse de Tom. El imaginando matar a Tom. La sonrisa de aprobación de su padre. Los días con su madre.

Había muchas cosas que lo pudieron haber hecho feliz, pero no tenía tal cosa como un recuerdo más feliz. No podía ser un recuerdo.

Funciono con la posibilidad más feliz.

En esa ocasión fue mucho más que solo un hilo plateado de luz.

Pensaba que sería un reptil o una criatura mágica (¿Por qué demonios no es una serpiente ni un dragón?)

Al menos no era el rey de los felinos. Era un canino.

Un zorro.

¿Por qué demonios su patronus era un maldito zorro?

Sería una buena idea meditar al respecto. Tal vez viendo el mar de la costa francesa. Ahora no tenía tiempo. Miro su reloj mágico. Las tres menos dos.

Suspiró e hizo su mejor esfuerzo recordando lo que había leído al respecto. El conocimiento teórico debía bastar.

De nuevo estuvo a punto de golpearse a sí mismo como un maldito elfo doméstico.

¿por Merlín, se podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Qué demonios le diría?

-0-

_…y aun lo pienso. Eres un estúpido con tendencias suicidas. Aun no me explico cómo es posible que estés vivo, pero de no ser por la tal vez antepenúltima vez que pensaste suicidarte de manera "noble" y "heroica" yo no estaría vivo. Así que gracias. Y gracias por acabar de una buena vez con Tom. Puede que te odie pero aún tengo modales. Suerte en la vida Potter._

Parpadeo una vez más. Eso era ¿un zorro? ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

¿Por qué el zorro le parecía familiar? ¿por que el zorro sonaba familiar?

-0-

Bien, faltan treinta segundos. Toma la caja de chocolates Draco. — le indico Lucius imperturbable.

Draco obedeció y sujeto la caja de chocolates junto a sus padres. Ninguno vio venir al elfo doméstico.

Cuatro. Tres. Dos. ¿Dónde estaba?

¿En Francia había templos para adorar dioses griegos? ¿en la casa de Francia se debía sentir tanta magia antigua?


	2. ¿Atenas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Draco conoce una nueva amiga - o persona que le ayude a sobrevivir - y se encuentra con un extraño personaje magico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tengo que hacer un Disclaimer en cada capitulo? Bueno aquí vamos. Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, Warner y las geniales editoriales que han publicado sus libros. Ángela y Tewy me pertenecen a mi y a la genial pagina de Fanfiction que nos deja ser felices mientras intentamos maneras creativas de borrar de nuestras mentes esos "19 años después".

En una de las ilustraciones de unos de los libros de Historia de la Magia, y en algunos capítulos se hablaba de cómo fue tomada y aplicada la magia en las grandes culturas de la antigüedad (las cuales fueron obviamente impulsadas por las intervenciones de los magos), no era exactamente mi clase favorita, y tenía que reconocer que se había quedado dormido con Bins más veces que Granger, pero aun así no había manera en la que no pudiera identificar el Partenón.

Realmente quería preguntarse, por Merlín como era posible que estuviera allí, pero desde un principio sabía que era una causa perdida. Lucius era la persona más cuidadosa que conocía en lo que respectaba a los trasladares y de ningún modo pudo llegar a ser un error de sus padres. Estaba anocheciendo y hacia más calor que el que habría hecho en Francia, de modo que se quitó la túnica para quedarse solo en el traje negro.

Se había preparado para ser secuestrado por los mortifagos leales a Tom que aún quedaban, por lo que era extremadamente consciente de donde estaba su varita por si tenía que protegerse o hechizar a alguien en cualquier momento. Pero una parada a un lugar turístico no era algo que tuviera planeado, no cuando había tantos muggles a los alrededores.

Joder. ¿Lo habían visto aparecer? ¿Algún testigo que tuviera una idea de quien lo había dejado allá? Aun cuando fuera un sucio muggle estaría dispuesto a preguntar, tal vez con un imper…

Una luz lo cegó.

Durante el segundo en el que pasaba de estar ciego a ver solo puntitos inexistentes frente a él, una voz femenina comenzó a hablar.

_— Rimasto bello, non vedo l'ora di rivelare._

Apenas sabia como defenderse en italiano, el francés y el latín los dominaba mejor, pero sin lugar a dudas supo que esa voz lo había llamado "bello". Sonrió con suficiencia y se dirigió a la propietaria de la voz.

— ¿disculpa? — pregunto en su idioma natal.

 _—_ Así que eres inglés. Ahora me alegro te tomarlo en la escuela. Realmente habría preferido que hubieras estado en la parte frontal del templo, pero aun así quedo perfecta.

La chica tenia gafas y pecas, y seguro no tendría que lanzarle un  _imperius_  para saber lo que quisiera, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que ella siguiera diciendo cosas sin importancia.

— Si lo soy… quisiera saber si has visto algo extraño, alguien huyendo o algo así en los últimos minutos.

La muchacha proceso sus palabras unos segundos arrugando la nariz y moviendo su cámara de una mano a otra.

— No. Nadie hasta que te tomé la fotografía. ¿podría usarla? Estoy no solo haciendo turismo, también estoy tomando las mejores fotografías para aplicar a la universidad de bellas artes de Roma, y la tuya ha sido una de las mejores. Si quien revisa mi trabajo es una mujer, seguro que logro entrar… o un hombre gay. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ángela ¿así que puedo usarla?

No solo fue el marcado acento italiano de la chica, sino la velocidad con la que dijo todo y los saltos abruptos de tema lo que casi le hicieron marear. Ordeno las ideas un poco. Merlín, los muggles eran intratables y ya no tenía la necesidad de ser amable con esta. No había nadie cuando llego, ningún testigo, nada que le sirviera de pista más allá de la fuerte presencia de magia.

— De acuerdo Ángela — la chica le sonrió ampliamente, seguro había tomado eso como su permiso para publicar su fotografía, no era como si le importara que aun los muggles pudieran apreciar su atractivo, puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar — gracias, no me has servido de ayuda. Ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer.

Draco le dirigió una última mirada al Partenón y sintió la magia de nuevo. En ese lugar no solo había rastros de magia. Había magia actual, pero hasta no saber qué demonios le había ocurrido y el porqué de su estancia allí, no se interesaría por otra cosa.

Empezó a rodear a la chica habladora, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de que hacer, de donde era la salida ni a donde dirigirse a continuación. Soltó una maldición entre dientes.

— ¡Espera  _ragazzo_! El autobús está por salir y aun no me has dicho tu nombre. ¿Qué es lo que traes en tu brazo, una manta? Pero si casi estamos en verano y el clima es cálido. ¿puedo tomarte otra fotografía, pero esta vez a la entrada del templo?

La mente le iba a explotar, y no solamente por el hecho de que la voz de la chica llenara cada rincón de su cerebro demandando una respuesta. Sino porque precisamente, la razón por la que su familia se dirigía a Francia, era porque en Inglaterra se les consideraba como mortifagos, o al menos iban a ser juzgados. Lo que quería decir que si los Aurores eran inteligentes, habrían emitido órdenes de búsqueda a todos los que estuvieron de lado del ejército de Voldemort. Al tener propiedades y familiares en Francia, gozaban de cierta protección en ese país. Pero ese no era el caso de Grecia…

— Soy Draco — después de todo solo era una muggle insignificante.

…no podía ir a la embajada mágica de Inglaterra en Grecia, o al ministerio mágico de Grecia o tal vez siquiera a una tienda mágica allí. Podrían ponerlo bajo custodia por alguna ley, y entonces sería devuelto a Inglaterra para ser juzgado. Eso quería decir que tenía que sobrevivir como muggle. Maldito Merlín.

Dejo de caminar huyendo de Ángela.

 _— Ragazzo straordinario, nome straordinario_  — Ángela le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, en otras circunstancias habría aprovechado la ocasión, pero no en ese momento.

No en ese caos. No al darse cuenta de cuan jodido estaba.

No después de saber la razón por la que había podido crear un  _patronus_  corpóreo.

— Bien Ángela,¿ me dirías por favor donde puedo irme de este lugar?

— Te he dicho que el bus está por salir, nos llevará al centro turístico. A los bares. — en ese punto le guiño un ojo — ¿no tienes el programa?

No sabía bien de lo que hablaba la chica. Había decidido ignórala previamente, pero ahora veía que era lo más cercano que tenía a una salida y una introducción a la Atenas muggle ¿Por qué no había tomado las clases para entender a los muggles? Ah, porque su padre se lo había prohibido. Pero aun así ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta de lo necesarias que podían llegar a hacer?

Estaba seguro de que los muggles no usaban galeones. Había visto a los padres de Granger cambiar… ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Libros? ¡Libras! Los cambiaban por galeones. ¿en Grecia se usaban también las Libras?

El caso es que no tenía más que un par de galeones en sus bolsillos, y ninguna intención de averiguar cómo ganaban los muggles su dinero.

— No, no lo tengo. ¿piden algo antes de entrar al bus?

— No si ya pagaste tu tour. Pero no te había visto antes. Obviamente. De modo que te tocará pagar, creo que son tres euros. No te preocupes, yo invito siempre y cuanto te sientes conmigo y no con esa zorra pelirroja que tengo por amiga.

Parecía un buen trato ¡Euros! Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. Excepto cuando el señor tenebroso vive en tu casa y todos están en guerra.

Ángela tenía el cabello chocolate y era bastante desgarbada.

— Gracias. De todos modos no me agradan los pelirrojos.

Y ese pareció ser todo el permiso que necesito Ángela para tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a la entrada del Partenón.

— Pero… primero una foto. Tu solo tienes que ponerte en esas piedras de aquí y yo hago todo el trabajo. Has lo que sea que hacías antes de que te encontrara, todavía me pregunto cómo es que no te he visto antes…

La voz de Ángela sonaba lejos de su mente mientras obedecía y se dirigía a las piedras mirando todo. Más abajo se hallaba Atenas. No es como si hubiera sido un sueño ir allá pero se sentía bien, aunque la magia le abrumaba un poco. Ese era el templo de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría. Seguramente si hubieran "secuestrado" también a Granger, ya tendría suficiente para un doctorado. Actuar como muggle, no ser demasiado raro, no demandarles cosas a las personas, intentar ser amable, no creer que todos conocen a Potter para poder hablar mal de él, conseguir euros, no dejarse ver de ningún mago… hacer un plan para saber quién demonios lo había llevado allí. Eran las cosas básicas que necesitaría para sobrevivir hasta poder llegar a Francia y sinceramente le daban ganas de vomitar.

— Draco, ¿quitarías la mueca arrogante? — la voz de Ángela se hizo oír sobre sus pensamientos.

La chica le gastaría un pasaje, así que intento pensar con la cara de inocencia que lograba convencer a sus padres y algunos profesores de que era un buen chico.

¿eso podía ser un trabajo? No hacer absolutamente nada mientras te sacan fotos sin movimiento. Los muggles eran incomprensibles.

¿además de un traslador, que te puede llevar de un país a otro en segundos?

— He gastado todo un rollo en ti. Eres el segundo en tener ese honor después de mi pequeño sobrino. ¡oh ya nos están llamando! Al bus y luego podremos escoger la mejor cerveza griega.

Y lo volvió a arrastras agarrada de su brazo y hablando sin parar.

El bus estaba casi vacío y Ángela insistió en que tuviera la ventana, para poder ver mejor Atenas. Pero a él le pareció que la chica quería acorralarlo lejos de "esa zorra pelirroja" que se había subido al bus. De hecho esa "zorra pelirroja" guardaba cierto parecido con la zorra pelirroja de Ginny Weasly. Merlín, como la odiaba. Solo por eso se dejó acorralar por Ángela mientras Atenas pasaba por su ventana y consideraba sus opciones.

Si había algo que soportaba menos que una muggle acechándolo, era un bar atestado de muggles, y el calor que estaba haciendo. Se había visto obligado a abrir sus saco de sastre, y Merlín sabía que el odiaba eso. Odio aún más la cerveza muggle. No tenía nada que ver con la cerveza de mantequilla.

Se disculpó de Ángela, que había mantenido lejos a esa-zorra-pelirroja-comadrejita de él y salió del bar después de responder que no tenía ningún "teléfono" móvil o no.

Camino sin rumbo hasta que encontró una calle cerrada donde no había un alma. Sin considerar que podría ser víctima de algún ladrón, entro y se apoyó contra una pared intentando asimilarlo todo y controlando sus náuseas y respiración. Hasta que oyó un chasquido bastante reconocible.

Saco su varita y se puso en guardia, listo para soltar un  _desmaius_  a la mínima provocación, aun cuando sabía que el ministerio griego podría localizar un mago no ingresado legalmente.

— El amo Draco está bien. Ha tenido a Tewy preocupado por un buen rato, desapareció de donde lo había dejado y Tewy no supo dónde encontrarlo. Tewy se asustó mucho.

El pequeño elfo domestico era aún más raro que Dobby. Traía una banda en la cabeza y su camisa verde no estaba desgastada. De hecho parecía bastante nueva y decía "Spice Girls" en una letra mareante. Un elfo así habría sido motivo de infinitas burlas, por lo que estaba seguro de no haberlo visto en su vida.

— ¿Quién es tu amo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? — no sabía si reír o llorar por lo bizarro de la situación. Casi pregunto si su amo era "Spice Girls" pero de inmediato desecho la idea.

— Tewy no tiene amo desde que murió el amo Albus, Tewy ayudaba a los otros elfos en las cocinas de Hogwarts, pero Tewy es un elfo libre.

Y mucho por lo que podía ver. ¿Algo aparte de un traslador? Un elfo doméstico. Un maldito elfo domestico lo había secuestrado.

Pero no podía amenazarlo con la prenda porque no tenía amo. Ni con una paliza porque su única fuente de información huiría. Casi tenía que tratar a ese elfo como a un humano. Pero había sido un día extraño ¿no? Que más daba si le pedía el favor de algo a un elfo revolucionario… Pansy tendría que oír eso.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién te mando secuestrarme? ¿alguien te paga? — casi rio ante la idea de decirle eso a un elfo domestico — ¿Quién más sabe de esto? ¿Por qué Grecia?

El elfo parecía agobiado por la cantidad de preguntas, y Draco temió que huyera en cualquier momento, pero desde luego no era un elfo común.

— Antes de que Dobby — claro que ese elfo estaba involucrado — muriera — ¿Qué? Dobby había muerto… lastima — le hizo prometer a Tewy que protegiera y sirviera al amo Harry pero sin ser su elfo, porque al amo Harry no le gusta tener elfos.

— ¿quieres decir que Potter tiene algo que ver con esto? ¿Potter te mando a secuestrarme? — se le había hecho un pesado hueco en el estómago. No quería comprender qué demonios implicaba eso.

— No. El amo Harry no despierta desde hace varios días. Sus amigos y Molly Weasly están muy preocupados por el — así que era por eso que no había escuchado nada de Potter, porque estaba durmiendo como un vago que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Y las comadrejas se preocupaban por él, ja — es que… Dobby me hizo prometer que haría lo posible por hacer feliz al amo Harry, y Tewy se lo prometió.

Ahora entendía menos. No quería entender, no quería subir para después no recuperarse del golpe de bajada, así que ignoro la voz e su interior.

— ¿y qué tengo que ver yo en eso? Seguro Potter me quiere muerto, y sus comadrejas también. ¿Por qué estoy en Grecia?

— El amo Harry no quiere que Draco muera ni que esté en peligro. Por eso Draco está en Grecia.

No entendía porque Potter no lo quería muerto ni que podría ser peligroso en Francia… a menos que… ¿y cómo sabía el elfo eso? Bueno después de todo Potter se había arriesgado al salvarlo de convertirse en cenizas.

— Mis padres ¿ellos están bien?

— Si, ellos están siendo bien custodiados y Tewy cree que les irá bien en el juicio. En Francia son menos duros, y dijeron que como Draco había tomado la marca siendo menor, la responsabilidad caía sobre ellos. Pero Tewy no se quería arriesgar. Además Tewy cree que Draco le puede ayudar al amo Harry.

Así que sus padres después de todo habían sido apresados. Y el elfo lo sabía. ¿Qué más sabia ese curioso elfo?

— ¿Por qué crees que podría yo ayudarle de algún modo a Potter si estoy en Grecia y él duerme perfectamente?

— Tewy solo cree que podría ayudarle. Pero primero el amo Harry tiene que despertar y Tewy no le puede ayudar en eso.

No sabía si golpear al elfo o a la pared. Casi se abre los nudillos contra el cemento desgastado, porque Tewy parecía ser un elfo que pensaba por sí mismo. El había detestado y le había intrigado eso mismo en Dobby.

— Así que, ¿qué quieren mis papas que haga? ¿Qué quiere Potter que haga?

El elfo se aliso su camisa de las "Spice Girls" antes de hablar con la voz temerosa.

— Tewy cree que sería mejor si Draco Malfoy se queda dónde está.

— ¿viviendo como un asqueroso muggle? Estás loco maldito elfo…

— Hasta que el amo Harry se recupere y lo pueda ayudar.

— Yo no necesito la ayuda de Potter, estás loco si crees que puedes darme órdenes. Soy un Malfoy y a nosotros nadie nos dice que hacer. Así que te ordeno que me digas porque demonios me trajiste aquí.

Había impreso cada parte de su orgullo y herencia Malfoy en esas palabras, no habría elfo en la tierra que se negara a obedecer una orden directa como esa. Excepto ese elfo que solo sonrió antes de hablar.

— Tewy no puede decir nada, pero le desea suerte a Draco Malfoy porque quiere que el amo Harry sea feliz

Y así sin más, el elfo desapareció.

Creyendo que la mejor opción era fingir y convencerse de no hacer nada, y preparándose para entrar de nuevo en "modo inferí" para dejarse llevar por la fan loca que se había ganado y así tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir sin ser atrapado por ningún ministerio de magia, Draco respiro hondo y regreso al bar donde seguramente lo estaban esperando.

_**-0-** _

En algún momento la nada se convirtió en fuego. El fuego era apagado siendo vencido por una niebla gris que lo extinguía poco a poco.

Por alguna razón, y aun sin ser ello un sueño, esto perturbó tanto a Harry que despertó jadeante bajo la mirada de Molly Weasly que se levantó inmediatamente de donde estaba y se acercó a él.

— Harry, cariño, que bien que has despertado. Nos tenías preocupados.

¿Por qué habría alguien de preocuparse? Ya había derrotado a Riddle, había cumplido con su parte. A nadie le debía importar lo que él quisiera en adelante. Pero lo que había dicho Molly no era verdad, el ya había despertado. Un zorro familiar lo había despertado.

Decidió no decir nada al respecto. De hecho no dijo nada hasta que su estómago rugió.

— Estas hambriento, y con razón. Toma — le paso un plato repleto de comida, que aun humeaba. Harry se acomodó de la mejor manera para comer — estas muy flaco, no sé qué comieron ustedes durante ese tiempo, pero sin duda no fue lo suficiente.

— Gracias.

— No tienes que agradecer nada, Harry. Iré a avisarle a todos que ya despertaste.

Molly se fue y ni bien había cerrado la puerta cuando un chasquido le advirtió de la presencia de un elfo. Harry casi sonríe esperando ver a Dobby, pero el extravagante elfo que tenía adelante le recordó donde yacía Dobby.

— ¡El amo Harry ha despertado!

Fruncio el ceño en busca de una explicación a ¿Por qué se alegraban de que despertara? ¿Quién era ese elfo que le llamaba "amo"? él no tenía ningún elfo doméstico.

— Si eso parece… disculpa ¿Quién eres?

— Oh. Tewy, mi señor. Yo ayudaba en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Dobby era mi amigo.

— Oh, lo siento.

— Tewy también lamenta mucho la muerte de Dobby. Pero antes de dejar las cocinas, Dobby le hizo prometer a Tewy que cuidara del amo Harry.

Harry se mordió los labios para no caer en la tristeza por la pérdida de Dobby que seguía presente aun después de muerto. Pero él no necesitaba un elfo.

— Gracias Tewy. Pero veras, yo…

—Tewy también ha puesto a salvo a Draco Malfoy. — informo el elfo orgulloso.

Harry se quedó en shock por unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar de la manera más lógica.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Malfoy estaba en peligro?

— Ahora no. Tewy lo llevo a un lugar seguro, pero parece que no le gustó.

— ¿Por qué Malfoy estaba en peligro?

— Tewy quiere saber si el amo Harry se encuentra bien. ¿quiere que le caliente su comida?

Efectivamente, no había probado un bocado. La noticia lo había dejado… sorprendido. Por no decir preocupado.

— Si estoy bien. Ahora, Malfoy. ¿Por qué…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque a mitad de esta el elfo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y casi grita.

— ¡Peligro!¡ Está en peligro!

Y desapareció.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y la cuchara aun en su plato. Pero también con una sensación suprema de malestar como la que le había hecho volver por Malfoy entre las llamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frases en italiano:  
> Rimasto bello, non vedo l'ora di rivelare. - Quedaste bello, no puedo esperar a revelarlo.  
> Ragazzo es la palabra en italiano para chico, o muchacho.  
> Ragazzo straordinario, nome straordinario - Chico extraordinario, nombre extraordinario.
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero que les halla gustado.  
> Dejen sus reviews, para saber si les gusta o no. Esta historia aun esta en proceso de creación de modo que todas las sugerencias y comentarios, también las cervezas de mantequilla son bienvenidas. Nos vemos otro dia de estos ;)


	3. Cambio de estilo y una pequeña epifania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se adapta cada vez mas a la Atenas muggle, su ropa lo demuestra. Por otro lado, Harry no sabe porque, pero esta desesperado por hacer de heroe una vez mas. Asi no sea reconocido por ello. O tal vez si por una persona, no esta seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece a mí. Créanme, también soy de las que quieren nadar en dinero y conocer sin causarle daños permanente a la salud mental a los actores de Harry Potter. Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida lo cual es extremadamente injusto, creo que por eso existen las drogas.  
> Y janamiercoles2 me preguntó en un principio "¿como vestirás a Draco?" a lo que yo respondí "Snob como siempre" pero la posibilidad de vestir a mi gusto a Draco hizo estragos en mi imaginación y aquí esta el resultado. Por favor, no muchos tomates por ello.

No, no sabía quiénes eran los "Backsreet Boys". No, no había probado nunca una pizza tan buena, ni siquiera había probado una pizza antes; tenía que reconocer que había muggles que tenían algún tipo de… magia culinaria en ellos. No, nunca había visto ese dichoso show de "Friends" por el que todos esos muggles parecían estar locos. Nop, tampoco nunca había fumado marihuana ni tomado tanta cerveza. Porque no tenía ni idea de que era la marihuana y la cerveza en el mundo mágico no era ni siquiera parecida a ese líquido amargo a lo que los muggles parecían tan aficionados.

Y ¡No! Desde luego que él no era una "monada inocente". Casi se le podía considerar como asesino y estaba huyendo de la justicia, seguro que fumarse un par de esos cigarrillos mareantes no hacía a los muggles peor de lo que él era. Ellos no tenían practica lanzando  _cruccios_.

Pero por supuesto que no se lo diría a los cinco nuevos amigos que se había hecho Ángela… ni a nadie. Por él estaba perfectamente bien que pensaran eso de él, supondría un cambio y si necesitaba hacer algo inesperado seria más fácil si no lo veían venir. Al contrario que en sexto curso cuando Potter estaba tan prevenido hacia él, que solo se le podía considerar acoso a su "vigilancia" constante.

La diferencia horaria entre Francia, Escocia y Grecia no era mucho, de modo que pudo suponer que sus padres, preocupados probablemente estarían durmiendo en alguna celda del ministerio francés… y en caso de que Potter hubiera despertado por algún milagro, todos a su alrededor estarían durmiendo, probablemente el también. Potter estúpido.

En algún momento de la noche, las cervezas se le habían subido a la cabeza y se encontró besando a una bonita chica morena. No tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba ni si hablaba su idioma, pero aquello no podía ser relevante cuando tenía los sentidos tan embotados. En otro momento, se encontraba en un taxi hacia quien sabe dónde. Draco tuvo que esforzarse en contener sus nauseas, porque la combinación entre un objeto muggle con ruedas y alcohol en la sangre, no era en absoluto beneficiosa para su salud, ni para su orgullo.

Se tranquilizó un poco (solo un poco) al darse cuenta de quien estaba con él no era la morena de ojos verdosos que le había sacado la confesión de que su chica favorita de Friends era Mónica, porque se parecían — después de todo si hablaba inglés, o francés no lo recordaba; sino Ángela.

Ángela, que aprovecho ese momento, donde su mente y cuerpo eran débiles, para enseñarle que amplias cantidades de alcohol en el torrente sanguíneo mágico-puro actuaba casi igual de bien que el  _veritaserum_.

— Así que, dime Draco — empezó alejándolo de la zorra pelirroja — ¿ese el tu verdadero nombre?

— Claro que lo es, si supiera nombres muggle habría usado uno, pero papá decía que…

— Entiendo, y no estas con nadie. ¿Cómo es que estas completamente solo? — realmente era una chica chismosa.

— Simplemente aparecí, toda la culpa la tiene ese maldito elfo. Mis padres están en Francia. Creo que tengo que…

Vomitaría, de verdad que vomitaría. Bajo la ventana del taxi y cual perro feliz saco la cabeza y abrió la boca para inhalar aire fresco.

— Un elfo… por supuesto. Draco, ¿Qué droga estas usando? — la voz de Ángela se oía cortada por el viento.

— ¿Qué es una droga?

— Por lo que veo es fuerte. No te preocupes bonito, yo te ayudare a superarlo. Eso, por supuesto, si me haces un par de favores.

Superarlo… ¿superar qué? Probablemente a Potter, era la una cosa que tenía que superar.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Es el Popper lo que consumes? Oh, no lo habría adivinado.

— ¿Qué? No, yo no consumo nada. Dije Potter. P-o-t-t-e-r ¿si lo deletreé bien?

— Eso creo. ¿Qué es un Potter?

— Es simplemente Potter. Es un mestizo y todos lo aman ¿lo puedes creer?

— No, esa es una total injusticia. — le aseguro ella convencida y siguiéndole el rollo.

— Si… el rechazo mi mano. Y después me salvó de morir quemado, la verdad es que no lo entiendo. Pero luego… mi patronus… él sabe hacer un patronus desde tercero ¿sabías?

— Así que es un chico listo…

— ¡NO! Potter es un idiota completo. Lo odio.

Ángela pareció darse por vencida y no le hablo de nuevo hasta que llegaron a la habitación del hotel en el que Vivian la zorra pelirroja y ella.

— Puedes dormir en el sofá. ¿necesitas algo?

— Vomitar.

— Suena como si fuera tu primera borrachera. ¿Nunca habías tomado cerveza o Wiskey?

— Claro que sí, pero la cerveza de mantequilla nunca… y el _fire wiskey_ era parecido pero nunca me sentí mal.

En ese punto ya estaba inclinado sobre el váter.

— Suerte que no tengo que recoger tu cabello. ¿Dónde toman esas cosas?

— En Hogsm… en Escocia.

— Ya. ¿puedes escribir a tus padres? Para que…

— ¡No! Ellos no pueden saber que estoy aquí. Si mis padres lo saben, ellos también lo sabrán y mis padres… ellos…

— Vale entiendo, suena a como si fueras hijo de traficantes o algo así.

Draco resoplo queriendo decir "Si tú supieras" pero controlándose a sí mismo antes de decir una estupidez sobre ser mago y el mundo mágico. Y luego finalmente logro devolver todas las cervezas que se había tomado. Pero aún estaba débil.

— Así que… Potter, supongo que ese no es su nombre.

— Claro que no — respondió Draco apoyándose contra una de las paredes del baño, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer desaparecer el contenido de su estómago del váter — eso sería ridículo hasta para él.

— Entonces su nombre es…

— Harry. Harry Potter. Mestizo salvador del mundo ma… nada.

Ángela tomo su desconcierto como cansancio y bajo la perilla que hizo desaparecer lo que el había vomitado. Ingenioso, en su mundo todo era magia automatizada.

— ¿y por qué me hablas de él?

— Porque me dijiste que me ayudarías a superarlo. ¿o no?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Ángela encontrara sentido a lo que le decía el rubio. Entonces decidió arrastrarlo a la cocina. Le dio un vaso de agua que el casi agradece y siguió con el interrogatorio.

— Te gusta Potter — afirmo Ángela.

A Draco casi se le escapa el agua de la boca.

— Por supuesto que no. Yo lo odio ¿recuerdas?

— Pero él te salvó. Por cierto ¿Por qué habrías de morir quemado?

— Eso no importa. Me salvó porque es un estúpido Gryffindor, por nada mas ¿entiendes?

En algún aspecto era liberador que una sustancia en su sangre le obligara a liberarse de ese peso y dudas que llevaba cargando durante más de una semana. O tal vez menos. Igual se sentían como años.

— Déjame adivinar. El cabello de Harry es negro, y sus ojos son claros probablemente verdes.

Draco se decía a si mismo que en algún momento tendría que cerrar la boca ¿esa muggle conocía a Potter? No era posible.

— Co… cómo lo sabes.

— Porque así era la chica con la que te revolcaste en la esquina del bar por casi media hora. Porque Mónica te gustó más que Rachell. Blanca, cabello negro, ojos verdes. ¿me falta algo?

— Gafas — completo Draco automáticamente y arrepintiéndose por ello — esas gafas estúpidas que lo hacen lucir más estúpido de lo que ya es.

— Es la primera vez que hablas de esto — afirmo de nuevo Ángela. Después de todo la chica no era tan tonta como creía, parecía un tipo muggle de Granger — oh por Dios esto es tan adorable. Cuéntamelo todo.

Y antes de que Draco recobrara el dominio sobre sí mismo y su lengua, le había relatado siete años de su odio con Potter, arreglándoselas para no revelarle nada mágico y solo dejarla curiosa respecto a "los cuatro grupos en los que nos clasificaban en el internado". Ángela había dicho algo que sonó como "test psicológicos bla bla personalidades compatibles y continuo diciendo que era adorable que fueran tan opuestos.

Entonces se había hecho más consiente de sí mismo, y por ende su desconfianza por la chica muggle había regresado. Ella a notarlo le había puesto a dormir, cosa que no le costó mucho.

A la mañana siguiente la luz le provocaba fuertes dolores de cabeza. La situación era insoportable y no podía hacer nada más que taparse la cara con la cobija. Fue el momento en el que el elfo decidió aparecer en la mitad de la sala de una habitación de un moderno hotel muggle.

— Draco Malfoy está bien. Tewy se alegra mucho, pero Draco Malfoy debe irse de esta ciudad.

— ¿Cómo que debo irme? Habla más bajo. ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes? estúpido elfo.

— Tewy ha visto mortífagos en Atenas. Ellos creen que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado dejo elementos para su regreso en un lugar del mundo. Atenas o Estambul. Todos los mortífagos están reunidos en esos lugares.

— ¿Por qué debo saberlo? ¿Acaso no fui yo también un mortífago? ¿por qué demonios me trajiste a un hervidero de mortífagos? ¡Dijiste que Potter me quería con vida!

— Tewy cometió un error, por eso se asustó tanto cuando desapareció del monumento. Tewy sabe que no es un mortífago, si no, el amo Harry no lo habría salvado. O dejado ir. — y sonaba convincente porque al decir esto, el elfo se daba cabezazos contra la mesa de centro. O a eso sonaba.

Draco salió totalmente de debajo de las cobijas con ganas de golpear al elfo. Pero aun así siguió hablando por lo bajo.

— ¡Deja de meter a Potter en todo! Yo soy el que está en problemas. Se útil y tráeme una poción anti-resaca.

El elfo ya traía una. Draco no perdió el tiempo preguntándose como sabía que la necesitaba y se la tomo ansiosamente.

— Debemos irnos. Agarre mi mano.

— Espera, ¿cómo sé que no me llevaras al centro mortífago de Estambul?

Y fue el momento en el que la zorra pelirroja decidió aparecerse en la sala de estar.

— Oh, Angie no se ha deshecho de ti.

— Por supuesto que no, ha dejado claro que compañía prefiere — le replico Draco.

— Como si me importara. Solo espero que le dejes suficiente dinero para el regreso.

Y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. El elfo también había desaparecido.

Por Salazar, ese día sería perfecto. Apenas si logro no patear la mesa que el elfo había magullado con su cabeza.

— ¡Buenos días Draco! Hoy iremos de compras ¿quieres acompañarme? Oh, claro que sí. Te comprare unas gafas de sol, y probablemente una sábana griega de esas. Vi que harían un festival griego de algo, y podemos ir disfrazados. Tu serás Apolo, yo seré Artemisa.

No le dio tiempo de asimilar las palabras cuando ya estaba el desayuno servido y el completamente listo. Tendría que dejar su túnica allí, hacia demasiado calor en el exterior.

Metió disimuladamente la varita en su pantalón y comenzó a replicar…

— Debo irme, recibí un mensaje. Debo irme de aquí.

— ¿entonces si tienes un teléfono celular?

— No, otro tipo de mensaje

— Beeper.

— Olvídalo, el punto es que debo irme. Te pagare como elijas pero debo irme hoy.

— De acuerdo, me dejaras sacarte muchas fotos como Apolo y entonces podrás irte. ¿ves? Tu pago incluye ir conmigo a ese festival. Oh, ¿tienes alguna fotografía de Harry? La verdad es que me encantaría verlo.

Demonios. Por Salazar ¿Qué había pasado?

— Ha… Harry ¿de que estas hablando? — pregunto Draco alucinado.

— Harry Potter. No paraste de hablar de él toda la noche. Realmente me gustaría verle, así que ¿tienes una fotografía suya? — ella le sonreía con una mirada traviesa.

— Claro que no. Porque habría de tener una, yo le odio. — dijo convincentemente porque era verdad.

— Por supuesto cariño. Claro que sí. — en ese momento Ángela tomo su nariz y apretó uno de sus cachetes.

— ¡pero que…!

 _— Tempo acquisto, ragazzo._  — le guiño un ojo.

-0-

Si, les pagaban a las personas por el simple hecho de existir al frente de una cámara.

En la tienda de vestimentas típicas griegas a la que habían ido, estaban fotografiando a una chica bellísima que discutía constantemente por la cantidad de su pago. En el mundo mágico esas cosas se hacían por mero reconocimiento, no tenía mucha lógica ganarse la vida de esa manera cuando a. eres un ser mágico y b. la población de magos no es suficiente para cubrir todo el mundo mágico. Ergo, no hay "modelos mágicos".

Tenía que admitir que a pesar de lo pesada que era la Ángela, tenía una personalidad aceptablemente Slytherin, voluntariosa, líder, algo manipuladora… parecía una Pansy casi amable. Esa chica con todas esas sonrisas parecía una Hufflepuff.

Resulto que el no tuvo que pagar por su  _himation_  ya que el gerente de la tienda, el cual estaba presente en la sesión, le sugirió llevarlo a cambio de diez fotos. Ángela no perdió la oportunidad de insistirle, rogarle mirando con ansias al fotógrafo y equipo de fotografía.

— Míralo de este modo, trabajaras y obtendrás tu pago por ello. Tus padres estarían orgullosos.

Si tan solo ella conociera a sus padres. Ahora mismo no podrían estar más avergonzados de verlo tener una naciente amistad con una muggle. Para darle una idea de lo malo que sería levantó una ceja.

— ¿eso crees?

— No importa, hazlo por mí. Eso de ahí es una cámara digital Kodak DC120. Y si no estoy más cerca de ella voy a morir, así que mueve tu lindo trasero hacia allá y no hagas nada como el buen modelito que estas hecho. — y dicho eso, lo empujó hacia donde estaba "Afrodita".

Draco empezaba a acostumbrarse a que las personas sintieran la necesidad de fotografiarle y además darle cosas, se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con la influencia mágica, o simplemente era demasiado atractivo para los ojos muggles, aunque no le interesaba averiguarlo.

De modo que se dejó hacer a cambio de su hiaton y un par de chitones (el chitón jónico era la vestimenta típica griega para las mujeres) para Ángela que estaba tan emocionada con la cámara y el fotógrafo que apenas si noto las prendas de diseño que Draco puso en su mano.

Deuda saldada. Los Malfoy siempre pagan sus deudas… aunque usualmente no las tienen.

Minutos más tarde, después de que Ángela le informara que aparentemente no saldrían sus fotos hasta el año siguiente para la publicidad del nuevo milenio, estaban las personificaciones de Apolo y Artemisa entre cientos de otras personas disfrazadas de personajes semejantes.

Draco llevaba gafas en un pobre intento de intentar ocultarse, pero todo lo desbarataba el resto de su atuendo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y tampoco le importaba cuando estaba tan ocupado intentando alejarse de cualquier muggle que se le quisiera acercar. Empezaba a considerar si sería mejor idea vomitar o crear un  _protego_  permanente a su alrededor para que nadie lo tocara cuando los gritos de Ángela le hicieron dirigir su mirada hacia un grupo de personas disfrazadas de…

Draco comprendió que los gritos no eran de emoción. Ningún grupo de rock, tal como lo había prometido su acompañante. Porque esos no eran simples disfraces para un festival; eran los trajes y máscaras que usaban los mortífagos.

Eran gritos de terror que se vieron aún más justificados al ver que a ambos lados del camino que habían abierto los muggles para los seis sujetos de capas negras, caían como moscas.

Sintió como si algo le hubiera congelado las entrañas, y rápidamente saco su varita de entre los muchos pliegues de su vestuario conjuro un  _protego_  que cubría poco más que tres personas a su alrededor, su magia pasaría desapercibida entre los mortífagos.

— Tenemos que irnos. Corre. — le advirtió rápidamente a Ángela antes de empezar a abrirse camino en la dirección contraria al caos.

— ¿tú sabes lo que está sucediendo? — le pregunto ella perdiendo toda la calidez en su voz y reflejando terror.

— No, pero esto es lo más lógico. Necesito ropa cómoda, dame la bolsa. — le ordeno.

Ángela obedeció y cuando dejaron de correr para refugiarse en una cafetería, le tendió la bolsa con su ropa original. Pero no se la dio.

— Buscaras ocultarte ¿verdad Draco? — le inquirió aun con la bolsa en mano.

— Eso a ti no te importa.

— Eso pensé. Si te conocen con esta ropa, que por cierto llevas usando dos días, te reconocerán — miro a su alrededor y se acercó a un chico desgarbado que estaba en una de las mesas cercanas para a continuación llevarlo junto a el — tiene más o menos tu talla. Al baño.

El chico — que iba todo de negro y tenía una camiseta con la palabra "Metallica" — repaso la ropa de Draco que le enseño Ángela y se encogió de hombros. Minutos después salió con un elegante traje negro y volvió a su lugar.

— No — le advirtió Draco.

— Sabes que si — sonrió Ángela, puso la ropa negra del chico en sus manos y lo empujo al baño.

Odiaba que alguien más que el tuviera razón, pero Ángela la tenía. No podía dejar de pasar desapercibido siendo el mismo así que podía intentarlo sometiéndose a la humillación que supondría vestir ropas muggles. Aun así… si sus padres estaban presos, era en principio por Tom y luego porque seguramente algún mortífago confeso sobre esa mansión (Tom había obligado a todos sus súbditos a dar cuenta de sus propiedades "por si son necesarias" había dicho con una mirada ambiciosa) para que le redujeran su pena. Aun si no fuese así, ellos merecían morir.

Sí. Si bien él también lo hacía, era culpa de Potter que siguiera vivo. Probablemente lo atraparían pero tenía que cargarse unos cuantos mortífagos más en el camino al infierno.

No era propiamente valiente, pero quería venganza, y eso era más grande que cualquier excusa que pudiera crearse a sí mismo para solo dar la espalda y huir.

Además, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sabía que nunca podría. Nunca podría vivir del modo que podía hacerlo más feliz que toda posibilidad. Sus padres podrían ponerse manos a la obra y tener otro hijo.

Él quería venganza.

Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza cuando salió del baño, deseando que el muggle hubiera estado estrenando esa ropa.

Ángela al verlo salir de la cafetería aplaudió y le obsequio su capa… no sin antes disparar su flash.

— Genial, pareces un auténtico esnob metalero. Ahora ¿quiénes eran los sujetos escalofriantes? ¿Por qué los conoces? — pregunto mientras le ponía las gafas de sol y después un gorro negro encima.

Draco realmente odiaba que su padre se hubiera equivocado respecto a los muggles… o tal vez solo Ángela era la excepción pero la chica no tenía un pelo de tonta. No respondió a sus preguntas.

— ¿a donde vamos, Draco? — preguntó la chica siguiéndole el paso apuradamente, cargando con la bolsa de la ropa.

— Al hotel por supuesto. Te veo allí. — no la volvería a ver.

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo salió corriendo hacia los gritos de terror.

-0-

Harry estaba satisfecho. Podría llamar al elfo que apareció rápidamente después de que finalmente pudo quedarse solo. "…y quieren entrevistarte", "fuiste muy valiente", "no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando creí que habías muerto", "… si ellos también han muerto", "…como oyes tío, las ranas de chocolate ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!"

Infinidad de afirmaciones y preguntas a las que solo podía contestar "Ah ¿sí?", "Realmente lo lamento" o "lo sé". Lo que de verdad quería era irse de allí, hasta podría volver a dormir bajo las escaleras si con ello le dejaban en paz. Ni Ginny lograba animarlo.

Le gustaría dormir un poco más, tal vez con una poción para dormir sin sueños hasta que reconstruyeran Hogwarts y tal vez alguien (Hermione) lo convenciera de que el estudio le ayudaría a poner los eventos recientes en un segundo plano.

Pero entonces recordó que el elfo que escuchaba a las Spice Girls le había dicho que Malfoy estaba a salvo y luego en peligro. Lo espero pero al ver que no venial, lo llamo y funciono.

— Amo Harry yo…

— ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

El elfo se acercó a la mesita de noche y empezó a darse cabezazos contra el cajón. Los elfos, por más "rebeldes" que fueran, parecían no querer romper con esa costumbre. Harry suspiro y lo separo de su inmóvil contendiente.

— Antes que nada, te prohíbo golpearte en cualquier parte del cuerpo este o no presente ¿entendido? — se aseguró de prevenir ese comportamiento.

— Si amo Harry. — respondió Tewy con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos llorosos.

— Ahora te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Malfoy?

— Yo… no lo sé. Lo perdí de vista esta mañana, creía que se había marchado de la ciudad pero ahora siento que…

— ¿la ciudad? Malfoy está en Londres — comprendió Harry extrañado.

En Londres estaba el callejón Diagon que según lo que le habían dicho ahora era territorio seguro. A sus afueras no había nada, ni en la ciudad misma. ¿Por qué estaba en peligro?

Esa mañana le habían informado que sus padres habían sido capturados… el suicidio era improbable, se amaba demasiado. ¿Qué le ponía en peligro?

— No, amo Harry. Draco Malfoy está en Atenas.

— Atenas… eso queda en Grecia ¿cierto? — pregunto Harry seguro de que si no fuera un elfo, estaría rodando los ojos o llamándole "tarado".

El elfo asintió halándose la punta de la extraña camisa roja como si estuviera profundamente avergonzado.

— ¿Qué pasa en Atenas?

— H…hay muchos mortífagos allí. Por encargo de Voldemort.

Harry sintió crearse una capa de sudor frio en su espalda. Así que el problema no estaba solucionado después de todo.

— Un encargo para después de su muerte ¿verdad? — el elfo asintió de nuevo — y por qué esta Malfoy allí, pensaba que no era un mortífago después de todo.

— Fue culpa de Tewy, lo iban a capturar y Tewy estaba siguiendo a un grupo de mortífagos por encargo del amo Lupin… Tewy se confundió.

— Espera ¿Remus sabía algo?

— Él lo sospechaba y por eso me encargo seguirlos, pero murió antes de que yo pudiera…

Harry no quería saber más de tareas incompletas por parte de los merodeadores que por cierto era algo como:

James: Criar a Harry y tener muchos bebes Potter.

Remus: Ser el mejor padre-lobo de la historia.

Sirius: ehhh…. Compensar doce años de vida en unas vacaciones por el caribe.

Lily: Ella ya era la mejor madre del mundo, pero le faltó tiempo para completar esa tarea.

No podía volver a hundirse, necesitaba un poco de acción. Era lo que hacia la ausencia de misterio y estudio en esos días. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Eso se dijo a sí mismo para convencerse que el sudor frio no era preocupación.

El elfo dejo de hablar y Harry rápidamente anoto una breve carta a Hermione, que probablemente entendería su argumento.

— No digas nada mas Tewy. Llévame a Atenas ahora mismo. — le ordeno extendiéndole una mano.

— No, amo Harry…

— Es una orden.

Una orden que Tewy se vio obligado a obedecer desatando esa sensación de mareo en Harry, propia de las desapariciones.

-0-

Un museo. Eso a donde se dirigían los mortífagos, aun dejado rastros de cuerpos policiales detrás de ellos, era un museo.

Draco tuvo que fingir estar muerto dos veces para no ser descubierto pero finalmente logro entrar sin ser detectado. Cuando tienes al Señor oscuro viviendo en tu casa, te vuelves bueno con hechizos desilusionadores. Aun creía que su magia se ocultaría.

Posiblemente los aurores griegos estarían por llegar. Esperaba que no fuera antes de poder cargarse al menos a la mitad de ellos.

Uno de ellos se quedó atrás, en la recepción donde había una buena cantidad de gente aterrorizada.

Cuando tomo una posición firme, Draco susurro un  _petrificus totallus_ y siguió adelante sin que nadie sospechara. Paso lo mismo en dos pasillos más, al parecer era un museo importante.

"Museo arqueológico de Atenas" rezaba la información que había por doquier.

¿Qué estarían buscando?

Pero la pregunta más importara, fuera cual fuera la función que buscaban en ese objeto era ¿funcionaria?

-0-

Se oían sirenas de ambulancias por todos lados, la gente corría medio desnuda, solo cubierta en su mayoría con sábanas y desesperación. Había algo parecido a un camino de personas desmayadas (Harry no pudo pensar en la palabra  _muertas_ ) que estaba siendo rápidamente acordonado por la policía local.

Harry no lo pensó y corrió en paralelo a las personas caídas, pero no era necesario porque sabía a donde tenía que ir. Sentía la magia y aunque sabía que la parte de Voldemort que había residido en el durante casi toda su vida, había muerto, aun podía intuir la magia oscura creada por ese hombre en aquella dirección.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando llego a un museo y vio a un mortífago custodiando la entrada. Agradeció por millonésima vez a su padre por la capa invisible e invoco un  _incarcero_  para el mortífago. Aunque los muggles aterrorizados quedaron desconcertados al ver al sujeto de la capa y la máscara, era mejor que tuvieran que desmemorizarlos a que estuvieran muertos.

Cuando hubo encarcelado al tercer mortífago algo choco detrás de él haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer.

 _— Ma se tu non ci fossi_... — era una chica castaña y agitada que traía gafas.

— Disculpa, no te vi — se disculpó Harry en ingles rogando por que ella le entendiera. ¿pero que hacia una chica allí? — deberías volver, aquí estas en peligro.

— Lo sé, vine a ayudar a mi amigo. ¿sabes quiénes son estos tíos? Esa pregunta me trae loca.

— Ehhh, no. Pero por favor vuelve. — intento disuadirla Harry.

— Amigo en problemas ¿recuerdas? Después de todo todos estos tíos parecen estatuas o algo así, ninguno se ha movido desde que entraron. Por cierto mi nombre es Ángela — la chica le extendió la mano.

— Soy Harry. Espera dijiste que no se habían movido desde… — empezó a preguntar Harry al mismo tiempo que ella abría los ojos de una manera imposible y casi grita.

_— ¡Merda!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso era todo por hoy, gracias por leer. Ya saben dejen sus reviews y sugerencias en el cuadrito de abajo. Por cada review, un elfo recibirá una fiesta de cumpleaños.
> 
> Aquí están las traducciones:  
> Tempo acquisto, ragazzo: Hora de comprar, chico.  
> Ma se tu non ci fossi... : Pero si tu no estabas...  
> Merda: creo que no tengo que traducir esta, pero alégrense, saben una mala palabra en otro idioma. De nada ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Nox BadWolf


	4. Momento de la revelación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente se encuentran. El problema es si podran sobrevivir antes de cruzar palabras... o hechizos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei der! [Hola en noruego] hoy vengo a ustedes con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste y con una sugerencia, historia, experiencia o como quiera que lo llamen:
> 
> Dane DeHaan. Sip es un nombre. De acuerdo, este chico se convirtió en mi actor favorito desde no recuerdo que película (porque las he visto TODAS *risa psicópata acosadora). Bien, supongo que para quienes amamos los Drarrys como nosotros, porque eso espero, hemos visto Kill Your Darlings o por lo menos la escena del beso. Para quienes no entienden de lo que estoy hablando, esta película es del 2013 y en ella actúa Dan [Si! Nuestro Daniel Radcliffe] interpretando al poeta estadounidense Allen Gisnberg. Pero también es una película sobre Lucien Carr, y este es el personaje que interpreta Dane. Si ven la peli, que se las recomiendo infinitamente porque es muy buena y no lo digo solamente por los actores, verán el beso. Lo mas cerca a un Drarry real que verán probablemente en la pantalla grande. Allí Lucien, si lo catalogamos en una de las casas de Hogwats es indudablemente una aleación perfecta entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y se parece tanto a Draco, que... oh, solamente véanla y si ya la vieron vuélvanla a ver.
> 
> Y después de amenazarlos con ausencia de capítulos si no ven la película una pregunta ¿A quien le gusta Metallica? *.*/ A mi desde luego que si. Les informare que ellos el año pasado sacaron un concierto/película llamado "Through the never" que es realmente excelente para quienes nos gusta esta banda, y aquí es donde vuelvo a Dane DeHaan: el chico protagonizo las escenas fuera del concierto donde era un mensajero en busca de un encargo por parte de la banda [Si alguien la vio ¿también quedo con las ganas de saber que había en la maleta? Never! ] en fin, si no se hacían a la idea de un Draco vestido con ropa de Metallica y luciendo increíble, vean alguna escena de esto, no se arrepentirán y tal vez hasta se animen a obsesionarse con el tanto como yo. Si quieren algo mas mainstream para reconocerlo, el fue quien interpreto a Harry Osborn en The Amazing Spiderman La amenaza de electro este año, ahi es obviamente un Slytherin. Como sea, dejare mi monologo sobre el objeto de mi... interés-no-obsesión aqui y ya vamos con el capitulo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No he ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece a mí. También si alguien le suena la cosa egipcia, vale pues quien escribió buenos libros sobre mitología egipcia fue Rick Riordan con Las Crónicas de Kane, aunque esto no es un crossover, si saque varias ideas de allí. Eh, que no todos los que escribimos podemos ver nuestras letras reflejadas en una pantalla que no sea la del PC (Por buenas o malas que sean las adaptaciones)

Siete

Fueron siete los mortífagos que logro detener antes de que lo atraparan. Lo cierto pensaba que no debió conformarse con tan solo petrificarlos y quitarles la visión. Sabía que los autores de Grecia llegarían pronto y se podrían encargar de ellos, serian juzgados y seguramente (a juzgar por el camino de muggles muertos o desmayados) condenados a Azkaban y hasta el beso del dementor, además de la condena emitida por la corte mágica griega; saber eso, o por lo menos confiar en ello fue lo que le animo a no matarlos. Porque realmente moría de ganas por practicar el  _Avada Kedavra_  en ellos. Pero sería demasiado rápido.

Y Draco quería que sufrieran.

Pero el factor sorpresa solo le duro siete mortífagos.

Una mujer, sorprendentemente parecía a su tía Bellatrix, al menos en su estado mental, lo desarmo para a continuación encerrarlo en un campo de magia. Solo sipo que era mujer por la risa histérica, pero melodiosa además de unos mechones largos y cafés por fuera de su capa.

Draco se pudo rápidamente las gafas de sol que había guardado en la chaqueta de cuero en un pobre intento de pasar desapercibido o no ser reconocido, sabía que estaba condenado; tan pronto como supieran que tenían frente a ellos a Draco Malfoy el lanzarían un  _Avada Kedavra_  después de una buena sesión de  _cruccios_.

Pero los mortífagos no parecieron darle importancia al muggle vestido de rayos que llevaba una varita… e intentaba esconderse tras una gorra y gafas oscuras.

No. Estaban muy ocupados buscando algo.

Draco miro a su alrededor en busca de una pista sobre el objeto a encontrar. Era la sección del museo que exponía objetos encontrados en ruinas arqueológicas en Egipto. La sección egipcia del museo nacional de arqueología de Grecia. Realmente no tenía mucho sentido.

A su alrededor había muchas estatuas, cerámicas, algunos lienzos y objetos cotidianos de hacia miles de años. Draco no podía adivinar qué demonios estaban buscando; no siquiera podía imaginar que Tom hubiera estado interesado en la magia egipcia, porque eso debía ser. Aunque en retrospectiva era bastante lógico ya que la civilización egipcia fue la más poderosa no solo como imperio, sino también en el aspecto mágico. Binns les había hablado sobre la "Casa de la vida" que era algo así como una poderosa alianza egipcia de magos con báculos.

Pero aun no lograba entender que era lo que buscaban.

— Tal vez tu nos puedas ayudar, querido. — era esa voz de nuevo, pero ya no era histérica, la mujer era todo negocios en ese momento — si te dijeran que debes encontrar la base de la muerte, su parte humana... y luego te mandaran a este lugar ¿Qué buscarías?

Draco alzo una ceja. Si él fuera Tom, no confiaría que personas dispuestas a seguir ordenes de manera tan simple y mecánica (casi como Crabble y Goyle), fueran las mismas que debieran resolver el objeto secreto que representaría su llave de vuelta a la vida.

Hasta Potter sería más listo, y eso ya era decir. Posiblemente por ello gano.

— La base de la muerte humana — dijo sarcásticamente intentando hacer un falso acento londinense — tal vez se refiere a el asta que sostiene el Jolly Roger, ya sabes, las banderas piratas de los libros de aventura.

Le sonrió a la mujer antes de sentarse tranquilamente es su jaula invisible mientras sopesaba, no tan rápido como le hubiera gustado, las opciones que tenía (la desaparición no era una de ellas, ya lo había intentado) para huir, llevarse más mortífagos consigo, u obtener una muerte rápida libre de cruccios. El número de opciones sin varita era una mierda.

La mujer ya no se encontraba cerca de él porque uno de los otros mortífagos armaba un buen alboroto en un salón anexo al que su visión no tenía acceso… hasta que la bruja lo apareció allí.

— …el resto de la escultura.

— Según leí, los muggles tienen un sistema de seguridad extraño, tan pronto como rompamos el cristal estarán alertados…

— Como en un robo cualquiera, idiota.

— ¿el traslador está listo?

— Sí, pero no nos llevara directamente a Stonehenge.

En ese punto de la conversación entre mortífagos, Draco estaba usando el cinturón de calavera de su atuendo en contra de la barrera mágica. Sabía que no funcionaria, pero casi valía la pena intentarlo.

— Ahora solo esperemos que Parkinson cumpla con traernos la sangre de Potter.

— Seria todo más sencillo si no lo tuvieran bajo tantos hechizos de seguridad en esa maldita torre de Gryffindor.

— Eh, que yo fui Gryffindor, por cierto Samara, ¿Por qué tienes a un muggle como exhibición?

Draco no sabía si gritar exigiendo respuestas respecto a lo que pensaban hacer con Potter, indignarse de que lo confundieran con un muggle, fingir ser un muggle, seguir intentado salir de esa maldita prisión invisible o cerrar la boca para hacer alguna de los puntos anteriores. Tampoco sabía quién era Samara ni los mortífagos que estaban allí con ella, debían ser los de más baja categoría, ya que Draco solo estuvo en contacto con los nobles y los lideres mientras fue uno de ellos.

Pero "Samara" lo salvo de tener que responder, lo que no fue un alivio después de todo.

— No creo que sea un muggle, tenía varita y su acento parece de Londres. Creo que es un mago que escogió un lugar desafortunado para pasar sus vacaciones y jugar a ser el héroe.

Esa historia no le venía mal después de todo, así que Draco dejo que lo pensaran de ese modo.

— Pero ¿Por qué no sabemos quién es? ¿Por qué te ocultas muchacho?

— Oh — contesto Draco por primera vez en mucho tiempo — pensé que para "jugar al héroe" tenía que interpretar el papel de espía, y ¿sabe usted? Los mejores héroes son los espías, y los espías no revelan su identidad. — en los libros que había leído, Draco pensaba que los mejores héroes eran los que tenían aventuras, del tipo explorar-nuevos-mundos, pero simplemente su defensa salió así. No se graduaría de abogado desde luego, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo.

— Tampoco se dejan atrapar, crio estúpido. ¡ _Cruccio_!

-0-

— Disculpa, no entendí lo que dijiste. — era italiano, reconoció Harry orgulloso de sí mismo, la chica hablaba italiano.

— No dije nada Harry… es solo que me pareces tremendamente familiar.

— Oh no, por favor, los muggles no. Era lo que me faltaba, por Merlín.

Ángela frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. Siguió caminando hacia donde había visto al último mortífago. Su atuendo era de lo más extraño, llevaba una chaqueta verde encima de una de esas sabanas griegas, pero también llevaba tenis. Era como si hubiera salido corriendo en busca de su amigo desde el desfile en el que cayó. Porque por lo que Harry recordaba (que era muy poco en sus limitados años de escuela muggle) las personas no se vestían de esa manera para ir a un museo.

— ¡Espera! Si vas a ir conmigo, necesito que te mantengas detrás de mí… para ver si vienen más. Ya sabes cubrirme la retaguardia —  _y evitar que tenga que protegerte y desmemorizarte porque has visto demasiado._ Completo Harry en su mente.

— Pero… mi amigo…

— Yo me encargo de tu amigo. No es muy inteligente al meterse acá con todos estos mort… criminales.

No quería decirle a la chica que posiblemente ya no tenía amigo. Porque si su amigo era un muggle y desagrado a los mortífagos… simplemente no quería decirle. Pero tenía que sacarla de en medio.

— ¿te dedicas a salvar gente? — pregunto rápidamente la chica en un tono más perspicaz que preocupado.

Harry se sintió ligeramente descubierto. O la chica era una squib, o de alguna manera "el Profeta" se las había arreglado para que también le reconocieran en la prensa muggle internacional. Merlín, como odiaba a Rita Skeeter.

— No exactamente. Dime como es tu amigo y veré que puedo hacer por él.

— Rubio, ojos grises, piel lechosa, ligeramente más alto que tú, increíblemente sexy con esa ropa, misterioso… algo me dice que también lo conoces.

Ángela dijo eso al ver su boca abierta. La cerró rápidamente. Esa era la descripción de Malfoy — excepto por lo de increíblemente sexy, Harry no pensaba que Malfoy era increíblemente sexy… tal vez más apuesto de lo normal, pero no increíblemente sexy. Definitivamente no — y eso era algo que carecía totalmente de sentido. Malfoy nunca tendría una amistad con un Muggle, tampoco petrificaría a seis mortífagos… ¿Qué ropa traía puesta? Joder, necesitaba saber.

Y no para asegurarse de que luciera increíblemente sexy en ella.

— Solo me suena familiar. Cuídame la retaguardia y por lo que más quieras, no se te ocurra entrar allí ¿entendiste?

— Yo… — Ángela hizo lo más sensato y asintió.

Harry lo sintió como una victoria, era una de las pocas ventajas de ser el salvador del mundo mágico, ahora sentía un poco de autoridad, la suficiente como para hablarle de esa manera a una muggle que no debía conocerla de nada y esperar que obedeciera.

Echo a correr a la entrada de la sección de arqueología del antiguo Egipto.

A la mitad de un grito.

Harry olvido ponerse de nuevo su capa de invisibilidad, pero no importaba, porque ya lo habían descubierto.

— ¿por Salazar, que est…? — era la voz debajo de una de esas mascaras blancas y espeluznantes.

— ¡ _Expeliarmus_! — casi gritó Harry — ¡ _Desmaius_!

El mortífago cayó al suelo, pero su grito había alertado a quienes estaban dentro de una sala anexa. Rápidamente salieron cuatro sujetos, estos no tenían mascara.

Eran cuatro y el… bueno estaba solo.

No tenía tiempo para pensar, después de todo en situaciones así el instinto y la adrenalina se encargaban. Eligio al que estaba a la derecha ya que detrás suyo se encontraba otra figura y efectuó un potente  _desmaius_  que lanzo a la primera figura hacia atrás y se llevó a la otra consigo antes de que repararan en que él era Harry Potter.

— ¡No lo maten! — gritó la única mujer que se encontraba con ellos. — ha venido por su cuenta. Solo lo mataremos hasta que obtengamos su sangre.

Era sorprendente el parecido desquiciado de esa mujer con Bellatrix. A ella la asesino Molly, se recordó a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que se echaba al piso para esquivar un  _experiarmus_.

— Samara, ya lo tengo. El traslador sale en dos minutos.

Se escuchaban alarmas por todo el edificio.

Harry estaba un poco ocupado batiéndose a duelo con la mujer y empujándola hacia esa sala anexa como para preocuparse sobre qué era lo que tenían y por qué necesitaban su sangre.

Al entrar en la sala se tuvo que refugiar detrás de una de las estatuas que se encontraban allí, la mujer la rompió con un hechizo, así que Harry decidiendo que ya no servía de mucho como arte apreciativo, lanzo la escultura hacia la mortifaga. Pero no le logro dar aunque si escucho como un extraño tipo de magia se rompía. Fue suficiente para despistar a la mujer medio segundo y darle la ventaja para desarmarla.

Y de repente apareció Malfoy que tomo la varita del suelo y apunto a la mujer con la misma.

Harry a pesar de la impresión, logro darse cuenta justo a tiempo de que quedaban dos mortífagos mas y ya le estaban lanzando hechizos imperdonables.

-0-

Por suerte había tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que Potter estaba allí en Atenas, peleando con mortífagos en el tiempo que se batió a duelo la bruja y él todavía se encontraba preso en aquel campo de magia. De lo contrario, cuando Potter (accidentalmente, de eso estaba seguro) rompió ese campo, Draco no hubiera saltado lejos de él y reaccionado antes que la mujer para tomar su varita. Ahora el tenía la ventaja.

— Parece que Tom tendrá un poco difícil el regresar del más allá. ¿No crees Samara? — se deleitó pronunciando su nombre con particular desprecio mientras ella buscaba desesperadamente un arma — sin Riddle no son nada. ¿Qué es lo que estaban buscando?

— No te lo voy a decir, los planes del señor…

— ¡ _Cruccio_! — grito Draco apuntando hacia ella.

Particularmente no tenía ganas de infringirle dolor, solo quería sacarle la verdad. Pero esa varita le dio una potencia a la maldición que él no podría lograr con años de práctica.

La mujer grito, pero soporto el dolor. Entonces Draco decidió darle algo de ayuda a Potter que se batía a duelo con dos sujetos y le lanzo otro  _cruccio_  a uno de ellos.

Sobra decir que Potter lo redujo en un hechizo y siguió con el último.

— Podrás matarnos, pero nunca te lo diremos.

— Ya veremos cariño — le respondió Draco parodiando el apodo que ella le había puesto en su primer encuentro. — ¡ _Imperius_!

Los ojos desquiciados se tornaron de repente dóciles. Draco solo esperaba que los Aurores griegos (que por cierto eran muy lentos) no llegaran a tiempo para verlo maldecir con imperdonables y ropa de muggle. Definitivamente quería estar lejos de allí para cuando eso sucediera.

— ¿Cuál fue el objeto que encontraron?

— El pie de Anubis — respondió automáticamente la mujer.

— ¿Cuál es su función dentro de las órdenes de Voldemort?

— Completar el objeto principal para poder traer la figura de vuelta a la vida y con ella al señor oscuro.

— ¿Cómo pretendían hacerlo?

— Debíamos ir a Stonehenge donde se encuentra…

En ese momento Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo como el ultimo mortífago que peleaba contra Potter, desaparecía tocando un monedero femenino. Quería ver como se encontraba Potter pero no podía perder el tiempo. Samara había detenido su relato, obviamente intentando resistirse a la maldición.

— ¡ _Imperius_! — gritó de nuevo haciendo la maldición con más potencia para impedirle resistirse — ¡Dime que hay en Stonehenge y que debían hacer!

— El pie era la llave al resto de la estatua y la única parte que faltaba. Debíamos unirlo al resto de la escultura de Anubis en un ritual particular allí.

Draco comprendió que obviamente la base era el pie. Ese pie pertenecía a la parte inferior de una estatua de Anubis.

Anubis era el dios egipcio que representaba la muerte. Cabeza de chacal, cuerpo humano. Tom lo había dejado muy fácil, sabría Merlín de donde había sacado el resto de la estatua en su totalidad.

— ¿Para que necesitaban la sangre de Potter? — pregunto Draco a la par que sentía al mencionado situarse a su lado para observar el interrogatorio. Esperaba que no se escandalizara por verlo en acción con una imperdonable.

— Porque necesitábamos la sangre de aquel que le dio muerte.

— Que originales — comento Harry a su lado — igual que tu ropa.

Draco rodo los ojos. Tenía que centrarse en la mujer al frente suyo y mantener un fuerte imperius. No el preguntarse por qué demonios estaba Potter allí.

— No digas nada Potter. ¿Cuántos mortífagos mas quedan libres?

— Casi cincuenta.

— ¿Qué sucede en Estambul? — sintió a Potter acercarse con curiosidad y aumento el poder sobre el imperius.

— Fue un grupo de veinte mortífagos a buscar el último de los elementos faltantes para realizar el hechizo para el regreso del Señor Oscuro.

— ¿los restantes? ¿Dónde están?

— En Stonehenge o cerca de Hogwarts vigilando a Harry Potter.

— Parece que están perdiendo su tiempo. ¿Cuál es tu función?

— Servir al Señor Oscuro, como todos nosotros.

No sabía que más preguntarle así que miro de reojo a Potter para ver si se le ocurría algo.

— Pregúntale que habría hecho Severus Snape de no haber muerto.

A Draco le sorprendió esa pregunta pero aun así le ordeno a la mujer responderla.

— Snape debía llevar a Potter al lugar del ritual. Además de organizar las tropas del Señor Oscuro durante su periodo de resurgimiento y recuperación.

— Realmente confiaba en el ¿eh? — dijo Potter dirigiéndose a la mujer. Ella no hizo nada.

— ¿Ahora a quien le corresponde esa función? — pregunto Draco sintiendo que ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— Yo.

Y tenía razón. Solo tenía una pregunta más, y después… probablemente la mataría con mu misma varita. Sentía como si ello dependiera de su respuesta a la pregunta, y por supuesto, a que la varita traicionara a su misma dueña, aunque veía esa posibilidad como viable dado a la naturaleza de los mortífagos en general.

— Dime lo que sabes sobre Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. — la mortifaga frunció el ceño por un segundo, probablemente intentando recordar o reconociéndolo por su pregunta.

— Huyeron cuando el Señor Oscuro más lo necesitaba. Después de la muerte de Snape decidimos que si no servían más a su causa, tampoco merecían vivir, así que Pettigrew tomo las listas de propiedades y señalo la Mansión de verano de los Malfoy en Francia. Esos malditos tienen propiedades por todo el continente. Falsificamos los testamentos para que los mortífagos menos implicados fueran los benefactores de las mismas después de sus muertes. De eso se asegurarían los infiltrados en el ministerio, los condenarían a Azkaban después de que fueran atrapados en Francia y semanas después al beso del dementor. Como garantía habríamos secuestrado al heredero Draco Malfoy; para que ellos no pudieran testificar en contra de nosotros — en ese punto del relato la mujer casi no era consiente de sí misma por la potencia con la que Draco estaba efectuando el  _imperius_. Potter puso una mano sobre el brazo que sostenía la varita y el relajo un poco su poder sobre ella, que continuó — pero el heredero nunca se presentó en Francia. No importa porque nuestros miembros del ministerio tienen suficiente influencia como para invalidad cualquier testimonio que ellos presenten.

Tendría que asimilar ello más tarde cuando a. esa bruja estuviera muerta y b. tuviera los nombres de los mortífagos infiltrados en el ministerio.

— Potter — llamo al chico que lo miraba con preocupación.

— ¿S…si? — contesto el, probablemente nervioso por su posible reacción ante las noticias.

— Necesito que prestes especial atención a lo que va a decir esta maldita bruja, porque vas a testificar con este recuerdo contra todos los nombres que ella mencione ¿de acuerdo?

Potter se removió incómodo. No le importo, si pretendía ayudarlo que hiciera el trabajo completo. Lo vio asentir, pero antes de que hiciera lo pregunta lo detuvo.

— Espera Malfoy. No tengo que verte, si en mi recuerdo aparecer también realizando un imperdonable, serias también condenado.

— No me importa… pensándolo bien ¿a ti que te importa niño maravilla?

Potter resopló y cambió de posición. Como si la respuesta debiera ser demasiado obvia y el fuera un estúpido al no saberla. Pero Draco solo quería saber lo que la bruja fuera a decirle, y tenía que ser rápido.

— Los aurores deben estar por llegar, debemos llevarla a un lugar donde no la encuentren hasta que sepamos todos los nombres.

Draco se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Potter había tenido una mejor idea que el pero aun así asintió.

— Yo… yo encontré un lugar que podría servir — dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Era Ángela.

-0-

¿Qué no había mandado lejos a esa chica? ¿Por qué seguía allí? Era como si después de todo Malfoy fuera su amigo en problemas, y la verdad es que Harry no había visto a nadie que no fuera un mago en esa sala desde que habían entrado en ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te vería en el hotel. — le replico Malfoy a su lado disminuyendo su poder sobre el  _imperius_.

Después de todo si resultaba ser que Malfoy tenía una amiga muggle. Harry no salía de su asombro. Esperen… ¿Malfoy tenía planeado encontrarse con una muggle en un hotel? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Porque él no le encontraba el menor sentido a la situación, y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo.

— No me creas estúpida Draco — le había dicho Draco — sabía que no volverías. Lo escuche todo, no tenías planes de volver ¡Ni siquiera de sobrevivir!

— Malfoy — susurro Harry con infinitas ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía con la chica pero diciendo algo mucho más útil — el imperius, empieza a ser consiente.

Malfoy asintió y se volvió hacia la chica.

— Guíanos Ángela. Después hablaremos.

En los siguientes minutos consiguieron veintitrés nombres. El recuerdo no se vería muy bien en el tribunal porque había sido en un baño donde lo había conseguido… pero serviría. También consiguió aislar por completo a Malfoy del mismo para no implicarlo y también a la chica. Cuando termino con ello y volvió a ver a Malfoy estaba más pálido de lo normal.

— Tendré que matarla, Potter. Tengo que hacerlo.

— Yo diría que con un  _obliviate_  bastaría, Malfoy. No tienes que convertirte en un asesino.

— Pero es más de lo que merece, tú no tienes autoridad moral para juzgarme. Tu mataste a Voldemort, ella es ahora mismo la encargada de traerlo de vuelta.

— Pero no es lo…

— Quiero que salgas de aquí ahora mismo. Llévate a Ángela y bórrale la memoria…

— ¡Hey! Pero si estoy aquí mismo en frente de ustedes ¿Por qué hablan de borrarme la memoria? Esto no es justo, las personas no deben borrarle la memoria a otras personas que las han ayudado… — parecía que seguiría hablando por años hasta convencerlos a base de palabras que no le borraran la memoria. No podía culparla, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Malfoy rodo los ojos. No era momento para decirle que había recuperado su varita.

— O puedes explicarle todo esto. Tú decides Potter. — le envió aun extrañamente amenazadora mirada a la chica y ella le guiño un ojo. Realmente Harry no entendía — tan solo necesito que no estén aquí.

Harry no era partidario de la violencia o los asesinatos. El apoyar un acto como eso casi les volvía como aquellos contra quienes luchaban, pero entendía los motivos de Malfoy y sus argumentos, no tenía ningún derecho a decirle lo contrario y ningún argumento realmente valido.

— Veras — dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ángela — lo que pasa es que nosotros no somos personas normales.

— Oh, eso lo note desde el primer momento en que les vi. ¿pero qué son? Y esos palitos que son como las varitas mágicas de las hadas madrinas…

Harry le explico lo que pudo e intento (inútilmente) recordar el hechizo que se debía efectuar sobre un muggle que había presenciado un acontecimiento mágico y no debía contarlo.

Dos minutos después Malfoy salió del baño y se reunió con ellos.

— Debemos salir de aquí — dijo Malfoy intentando arreglarse la chaqueta de cuero que traía — deje la varita a su lado así que esperemos que piensen en un suicidio. No sería nada nuevo después de todo.

Harry le extendió su varita y Malfoy se quitó las gafas de sol, la examino con atención y se la guardo sin decir "gracias", no es como si Harry hubiera esperado un agradecimiento de su parte… pero desde luego no esperaba que ese estilo metalero le luciera tan bien. En conjunto parecía como si hubiera decidido ir a un concierto de Metallica en la ópera, era aún mejor sin el gorro y con su cabello platinado luciendo unas ligeras gotas de sudor. Hasta ese momento Harry no había creído posible que Malfoy sudara en algún momento de su vida, y realmente no quería pensar en que otras circunstancias podría volver a ver ese sudor. Era una extraña pero increíblemente sexy combinación. Y ahí estaba, le había dado la razón a Ángela. Increíblemente sexy.

— Si… debemos irnos — apoyo Harry distraídamente sin notar como Ángela movía la cabeza de uno a otro como si fuera un entretenido partido de tenis. Seguramente Malfoy no debía saber que era el tenis, pero no importaba ahora mismo.

— ¿Y qué esperas Potter? Llama al elfo. — le ordeno más que sugirió Malfoy.

Harry tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado por pensar que saldrían volando sin escobas o algo así y llamo al elfo.

— Tewy — dijo cuando este se apareció — necesito que nos lleves a…

— Al hotel donde me encontraste esta mañana — le interrumpió Malfoy.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ángela se sostenía del brazo de Malfoy en una expresión casi aterrorizada. Suele pasar cuando es la primera vez que ves a un elfo doméstico, pero definitivamente la chica estaba exagerando para poder colgarse de él y estar más cerca. Después de todo lo había catalogado — al igual que el — de increíblemente sexy.

Demonios, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

— ¿Está seguro de que quiere ir al hotel, amo Harry? — pregunto el elfo ignorando la orden directa de Malfoy. Después de todo él no era su amo.

Harry miro a Malfoy con superioridad y este rodo los ojos aun con Ángela colgando de su costado.

— Sí, claro. Al hotel, Tewy.

Si lo que necesitaban era pensar, Harry no estaba seguro de que un hotel fuera el mejor ni más seguro lugar para planear el primer paso a seguir. Pero no tenía mejores ideas así que se dejó llevar por la ocasión.

Un minuto y varios intentos de convencer a Ángela de que los elfos domésticos eran completamente inofensivos, después, llegaron a la sala de la habitación del hotel.

— Gracias Tewy, te llamare si necesito algo más.

Pero el elfo no parecía querer irse.

— Espera elfo — dijo Malfoy junto a el — has estado vigilando a los mortífagos en Estambul ¿verdad?

— Cuando puedo — respondió el elfo a regañadientes.

— Veras, necesito saber si ya consiguieron lo que estaban buscando.

— Era una joya familiar que Mahmud I oculto en la Mezquita de Arap durante las renovaciones que se hicieron allí en 1735 después del incendio de 1731. Se la había regalado su madre que se llamaba Saliha Sultan. Los mortífagos dicen que ella era una bruja obsesionada con la inmortalidad y tenía debilidad por lo otomano.

Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando el elfo más allá de que Estambul quedaba en Turquía y era la única ciudad que se situaba en dos continentes, así que se sentó y espero que Malfoy arreglara esa parte. Ángela hizo lo mismo.

-0-

— Reliquia, magia oscura, familias mágicas… eso no me importa. Te pregunte si lo habían conseguido. — le espeto Draco al elfo molesto a la par que sorprendido por lo inteligente que parecía esa criatura.

Harry y Ángela estaban sentados disfrutando del espectáculo mientras el tenía que buscar las respuestas. Típico de gente como Potter, que Granger o Malfoy le digan lo que tiene que hacer porque no es capaz de averiguarlo exitosamente por sí mismo. Era una de las razones por las que odiaba a Potter. También lo odiaba por salvarlo de nuevo, ahora le debía la vida dos veces y no sabía qué demonios hacer con ello. Además lo odiaba por lucir tan bien mientras practicaba ese deporte suyo llamado "arriesgar el pellejo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer"

— Sí. La operación en Estambul fue exitosa. También asesinaron tres muggles que intentaron impedirles la entrada a la Mezquita de Arap y ya se encuentran es Stonehenge.

— ¿sabes que representa, simboliza o puede llegar a hacer esa joya?

Tenía que existir una relación. Egipto, Grecia, Turquía, Inglaterra. Todo con el objetivo de traer de vuelta a un imbécil que se dejó asesinar dos veces por un crio.

— Los mortífagos dijeron que era el vínculo. Parece que la señora Sultan había logrado crear una fuente de poder que vinculara al mundo de los muertos con el de los vivos por un periodo de tiempo…

— Y déjame adivinar — completo Draco sabiendo a donde se dirigía ese tipo de magia — dar la fuente de poder a cambio de una vida. Porque no se recibe sin dar a cambio. Pretenden convocar a Anubis y darle el poder de esa reliquia a cambio de Voldemort. ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Vio a Ángela susurrarle algo a Potter y a este removerse incomodo antes de que el elfo contestara.

— No exactamente así, Draco Malfoy, porque la señora Sultan no creo la fuente de poder. Ni siquiera es eso, llego a su familia de generación en generación desde los faraones y es una garantía.

— Has pasado demasiado tiempo entre mortífagos si pretendes que entienda que quieres decir, elfo. Explícate.

El elfo se removió nervioso.

— Tewy s…siempre es invisible cuando espía a los mortífagos. — recalco antes de llegar a la parte que verdaderamente le importaba — la reliquia es una garantía que se le dio a Ramsés. De alguna manera esa reliquia es una representación de uno de los ojos de Apofis, o tal vez el ojo mismo… lo que quiero decir…

— Apofis es la serpiente indestructible — recordó Draco.

— Sí, pero le daría un gran poder a quien lo tenga. Si se le ofrece a Anubis…

— Los dioses egipcios no existen — dijo Harry casi alegremente.

— Y la magia tampoco — Ángela alzo una ceja y lo miro con reproche.

Draco miro a Potter con espanto. Todo bien se podía ir a la mierda ahora mismo.

— Sería el dios más poderoso. Podrían traer de vuelta a todo su ejército mortífago de vuelta como cobro del favor.

Draco apenas miró al elfo pero lo vio asentir de reojo.

— Esperen… — interrumpió Ángela — yo estudie mitología en la escuela, Anubis no es solo el dios de la muerte si no también de la resurrección — Draco asintió — Anubis no era un dios especialmente malvado, solo cumplía con su función respecto a la muerte.

— No sabes lo que el poder puede hacer con los seres — dijo Draco. Lo había visto en su padre y en Tom.

Pero de algún modo Potter a pesar de lo que representaba ser el, seguía siendo… Potter.

Potter asintió.

— Puede que rechace el ofrecimiento entonces — dijo Potter esperanzado. — eso si nos dejamos guiar por los mitos y creemos en su existencia.

— ¿Para que tenían que completar entonces la estatua? — pregunto Ángela.

— No importa — dijo Draco — ahora mismo lo único que importa es que lleguemos primero que ellos.

Potter abrió mucho los ojos que se veían más grandes y verdes por medio de sus gafas.

— Eso quiere decir que vamos a…

— ¿Quién está listo para conocer a un dios?

La pregunta de Draco fue efectuada con una sonrisa pícara. No podía dejar que vieran que se estaba muriendo de miedo por dentro.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El museo Arqueologico Nacional de Atenas es uno de los mas grandes e importantes de ese país y de Europa. Si van Algún dia a Grecia, simplemente no se lo pueden perder.
> 
> Efectivamente, hay una sección egipcia y alli también se encuentra el pie de Anubis. Solo el pie y realmente no se si esta en exposición o en la bodega, pero me inclino por la segunda opción ya que no es una pieza especialmente importante o asombrosa, literalmente es como un pie de cerámica o mármol y eso es todo; no se en que parte del museo estaba esa pieza en 1998 pero para efectos de la historia, estaba en la exposición egipcia.
> 
> Anubis, tal como de dice, es el dios egipcio de los muertos y la resurrección. No se le describe como cruel o frico, como es casi el caso de Hades, sino mas bien como alguien que cumple con su trabajo y mas bien bondadoso. Es representado como un hombre con cabeza de chacal.
> 
> Apofis es la serpiente que representa la fuerza del mal y las tinieblas. Es indestructible segun la mitologia egipcia y lucha en la Duat.
> 
> Si quieren saber mas sobre mitologia egipcia de una manera genial, lean las Cronicas de Kane de Rick Riordan, seguro les gusta tanto como a mi. (Si es literatura "infantil" pero Harry Potter tambien lo es)
> 
> Por otro lado la Mezquita de Arap es una de las muchas de Estambul y no exactamente de las mas reconocidas, pero me servia para efectos de la historia, de nuevo. No tengo idea de las relaciones con la magia de Mahmud I, pero el tio fue sultan del imperio otomano en el siglo XVIII, asi que realmente tenia poder, y siguiendo la idea de magia, poder, familia, era el sujeto perfecto. Realmente sucedio un incendio en 1731, fue el Gran incendio de Galata y una de las estructuras victimas fue esta Mezquita, efectivamente, la madre de este sultan Saliha Sultan ordeno la renovacion de la Mezquita cambiando su diseño de gotico a Otomano. Tampoco creo que realmente el sultan otomano fuera decendiente de Ramses o algo asi, pero me servia.
> 
> Finalmente, no tampoco creo que deban saber todo esto pero me gusta aclararlo por si alguien es curioso o para darle mas contexto a la historia.
> 
> Ah, realmente me gusta pensar que había piratas magos y Draco leía historias del tipo: "Salazar y el tesoro magico de Marruecos", "Merlín y el escape de la magia de Camelot", "El pirata barbaverde y el tesoro mágico de las Bermudas" o algo asi :)
> 
> Discúlpenme si los mareé un poco con la cuestión griega-egipcia pero en este capitulo es muy necesario.


	5. Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Como ve Angela la relacion de sus nuevos amigos? Pues asi:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es diferente porque es desde el punto de vista de mi personaje original. Por cierto, le puse Angela porque es el nombre de mi hermana y estoy segura de que ella seria algo asi de mayor, hiperactiva, lista, bla, bla bla. En fin, ¿ya vieron como se vería Draco en ropa de Metallica? ¿Les gustó?
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No he ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece a mí, lo cual haba muy bien de la pagina de fanfiction . net ¿no creen? [Nah, mentira]

Era una de esas situaciones para las que necesitaba una video cámara, no porque fuera completamente sorprendente tener a dos magos y un elfo-sirviente delante de mí. No, era porque mi yo futuro necesitaría evidencia de lo que estaba sucediendo en frente de mi.

Y por mi yo futuro me refería a mí misma en cuanto cerrara los ojos.

Pensándolo bien, por ese camino la video cámara no tenía ninguna opción. Y era mi primera de esas situaciones.

Me limite a pellizcarme de nuevo.

En retrospectiva, ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta que Draco simplemente había aparecido en el Partenón? ¿o que nadie hablaba, caminaba o se comportaba de esa manera? ¿o que no conociera las bandas y shows de televisión del momento? ¿O que las personas no se liberan de una resaca tan fácilmente? ¿o que no se paralizan como estatuas porque si?

Resople reprendiéndome a mí misma sobre la inutilidad de la línea de mis pensamientos, ahora tenía que recortar todas mis clases de historia y mitología para ayudar a los chicos a mantener muerto a satanás.

Era posible, no me había drogado y todo ello pasaba frente a mis ojos. Era un hecho. Ahora debía continuar.

— Realmente no creo estar lista para conocer a un dios, o saber qué es lo que hacen ustedes — respondí sinceramente la pregunta-reto que había hecho Draco.

— Eso está bien, porque no irás — me respondió el como si el hecho de que yo lo hubiera considerado fuera realmente descabellado.

Por otro lado Harry me miraba con curiosidad aunque estaba segura de ser lo más normal de esa habitación. El elfo era horrible, aún tenía temor de que me secuestrara, pero si lo veía bien con su camisa de bebé fanático de las Spice Girls (siempre y cuando no me mirara fijamente) podía llegar a parecer adorable.

Harry tenía unos ojos intensos, pero su mirada no era así, era simplemente curiosa y un poco inquisitiva, entendía porque Draco odiaba sus gafas, y porque lo odiaba a él en su totalidad. Porque era imposible no quererlo. Tenía un… aura un poco melancólica que me hacía querer llegar a él y decirle que no importaba nada, que todo estaría bien. Aunque él no parecía ni remotamente vulnerable.

Claro que yo no sabía cómo ir a Stonehenge por teletransportación, por supuesto que no iría, pero no estaba de más ayudarles.

— A unas pocas calles de aquí hay una biblioteca pública — les anuncie — podríamos ir y buscar rápidamente sobre Anubis y los rituales egipcios ¿es lo que necesitan, verdad?

Ambos me miraron frunciendo el ceño como si de un momento a otro me fuera a salir un tercer ojo.

— Por lo que parece, tengo mi propia Granger. — dijo Draco sonriéndome como si yo fuera su cómplice en algo. Me encogí de hombros, creía recordar que Granger era una amiga de Harry por lo que me había contado Draco la noche anterior.

— Emmm, si, pero aun así debería hacer que Tewy trajera a Hermione. Sería una gran ventaja, además porque tengo que hacerle un  _obliviate_  a Ángela.

— No le vas a hacer ningún  _obliviate_  a Ángela — le rebatió Draco.

— No tengo otra opción, claro que se lo haré — Harry sacó su varita y me apuntó con ella.

Rápidamente me agache y me puse detrás del sofá lejos de ser el objetivo de la punta de la varita.

Entonces escuche un sónico como si se rompiera algo. Me levante de mi lugar y lo siguiente que vi, fue a Draco sobre Harry luchando por robarle la varita.

— No seas imbécil Potter… que no sepas más salidas a la situación que un  _obliviate_  no es mi problema — casi la consigue — pero no le vas a borrar la memoria solo porque eres imbécil.

Entonces Draco la consiguió y se levantó de encima de Harry como si este quemara. Estaba adorablemente sonrojado. Sin nada más que hacer y sabiendo que no me borrarían la memoria, me senté en el sofá para contemplar la escena, donde Harry le había puesto zancadilla a Draco y este había caído.

— Tú no eres quien para decirme que debo y que no debo hacer, Malfoy — Draco había tenido tiempo para ocultar la varita debajo del otro sillón, pero Harry no se había dado cuenta — ahora devuélveme mi varita.

— Claro que puedo hacerlo, te enumerare las razones porque tu pequeño cerebro de Gryffindor es incapaz de encontrarlas: primero, soy un Malfoy — vi a Harry rodar los ojos mientras Draco se alejaba cada vez mas de él y del sillón — segundo, si no fuera por mí no habrías vencido a Tom. Tercero, si no fuera por mi madre te habrían rematado en el bosque. Cuarto, tu viniste aquí por tu cuenta y sin pedir permiso metiéndote de nuevo en mi maldita vida y sin una buena razón para ello. Puedo seguir con la lista si es lo que deseas.

Yo creía que Harry no deseaba eso. A juzgar por su agitada respiración, podía adivinar que lo que quería era salir corriendo… probablemente al baño.

— Pero te salve… te tenían atrapado y… — comenzó a tartamudear, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

— ¡¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quería ser salvado Potter?! ¿de verdad eres tan estúpido?

— Yo…

— Soy un Slytherin, Potter, no un maldito Gryffindor. ¿Por qué crees que me puse en la línea de fuego? ¿Por qué habría de arriesgarme tanto por algo? No era valentía Potter, no quería ser valiente y salvar al mundo como tú — Draco hizo una pausa y suspiró, podía ver como apretaba la mandíbula — pero tu tenías que ir a por mí y "salvarme".

Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. Harry se había quedado de piedra, sentado en el piso observando a Draco sentado contra un pared y con una mirada de odio dirigida solo hacia él.

Me acerque lentamente. Draco no parecía ser una persona de abrazos, pero aun así cuando lo rodeé con mis brazos, no hizo nada para detenerme. Era una lástima que nunca pudiera ser mío. No podría sentir por mí la mitad de lo que sentía por Harry, aunque eso fuera odio. Pero él era demasiado ciego y no solo en el sentido literal de la palabra.

De repente Draco se levantó y tomo su varita, que había dejado encima de una mesa.

— No te voy a borrar la memoria, pero hare un encantamiento para que seas incapaz de hablar de la magia o el mundo mágico a cualquier persona que no sea de sangre mágica ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí mordiéndome la lengua para evitar decir que de todas maneras nadie me creería.

Draco empezó a susurrar palabras en lo que parecía latín y después de un par de frases terminó.

Después tomo una honda respiración y prosiguió con el plan como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— El único mortífago que escapó se llevó el pie de Anubis, por si no lo habían notado anteriormente, así que aun cuando acabamos con ellos, siguen llevando la ventaja. Nuestra oportunidad depende casi exclusivamente de llegar a razonar con el dios egipcio de la muerte, confiando en que hable inglés, alemán, latín, francés o — me miró de reojo — italiano.

— ¿sabes todos esos idiomas? — pregunté sorprendida.

El solo me miró como queriendo preguntar ¿y tú no?

— El italiano apenas lo domino, pero tu podrías servir de traductora, en el remoto caso de que Anubis hable solamente egipcio e italiano.

Quería preguntar cómo podía hacer eso en Stonehenge pero ellos parecían dar por hecho algo que a mí se me debió haber pasado por alto en cuanto al transporte.

— Eh ¿Ángela? — Harry me miro un poco avergonzado.

— Dime Harry

— El baño — lo sabía.

— Segunda puerta del pasillo a la izquierda.

Sonreí. Por suerte Draco no pareció notar nada extraño.

— Lo tienes realmente confundido — le dije a Draco — ¿sabes? Seria perfecto si le dedicaras Wonderwall, es la canción para ti.

A juzgar por su mirada perdida, en el mundo mágico no escuchaban Oasis. Una pena.

— Pues así no me vale — me respondió el — ahora mismo no podemos perder el tiempo con estupideces…

— Pero si lo que ustedes dos sienten no es ninguna estupidez, aun menos cuando un dios podría tener un pequeño capricho y matarlos en el momento que los vea, esto es algo así como una última oportunidad, estoy segura de que…

— Basta. No digas una palabra más, lo último que necesitamos ahora es perder tiempo. Mejor ve y quítate esa sabana de encima, creo que si te presentas ante un dios egipcio con ropa típica griega, se podría hacer una idea equivocada.

Pues no tenía mucho más que hacer en los siguientes tres minutos, así que me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Mi hermano mayor me había financiado ese viaje. Me dijo que nada le hubiera gustado más que darse un tour por el continente tan pronto como termino la escuela y por supuesto yo no pude contradecirlo. También estaba agradecido porque yo era su tapadera, para él y su novio.

En nuestra ciudad aún existen muchos prejuicios y si se enteraban de ellos… poco faltaría para que los llevaran a la cárcel. Asi que desde que empezaron a salir (cuando yo tenía unos quince años) me llevaban a los lugares públicos a donde querían ir y me compraban todo lo que yo pedía, no era un mal trato intentar hacerte invisible pero ofrecerles una tapadera a cambio de todo lo que me daban. No sé cómo se las estarían arreglando, pero todos pensaban que eran mejores amigos y habían sido suficientemente inteligentes hasta el momento para no dar a entender que eran algo más que eso.

Pero mi hermano nunca había negado sus sentimientos por Marco. Estos chicos Vivian en una constante negación de sí mismos y eso me irritaba. Tendría que idearme una manera para ayudarlos así como hacía con mi hermano.

Cuando salí con ropa normal, encontré a Harry apretando a Draco. El tenía cara de no saber si huir o rendirse para siempre.

— Potter ya suéltame… — dijo Draco con la voz medio ahogada.

— Suena a como si nunca hubieras recibido un abraso en tu vida.

— Ángela acaba de abrasarme por si no te diste cuenta.

— Pero es lo que te deberían dar si acabas de casi perder a tus padres, los Dursley nunca me reconfortaron cuando perdí a los míos.

— Por última vez Potter — dijo Draco saltando lejos de Harry — mis padres no están muertos, y así yo tenga que estarlo los sacare de allí. Ahora no vuelvas a acercarte a mi ¿entendido? Y… y tú no eres un estúpido Hufflepuff así que no me vengas con más demostraciones de falso afecto.

— Entendido.

Viendo como acababa el momento, carraspeé para que notaran mi presencia.

— Oh, ya estas lista. — Draco no me miró, solo se dirigió a la puerta — ahora Potter, dile al elfo que traiga a Granger porque creo que la vamos a necesitar. Nada de comadrejas, serian un estorbo.

— Oye, Ron no es…

— Tsk, tsk, nada de decir que la comadreja no es un estorbo. Ángela, tu y yo vamos a la biblioteca. Un ritual de esos demorar un par de horas en promedio y ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo con estupideces sentimentalistas.

Lo seguí mientras Harry llamaba al elfo que había desaparecido en algún momento.

— ¿Así que a donde se supone que debemos ir?

— Por aquí — le indique — ¿Harry tiene mascotas comadrejas?

La verdad no se me ocurría otra explicación. Draco rio libremente tras mi pregunta.

— Es algo muy parecido a eso si te pones a comparar. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que odio a las comadrejas? Sobre todo a las que juegan quidditch y son chicas.

Le pedí una explicación pero nunca me la dio.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la biblioteca nos pusimos a trabajar.

 


	6. De dioses y confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si, si. por fin sucede el principio de lo que estan esperando.  
> Pero, Hey. No se olviden del dios encontrado :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej där [Hola en sueco ;)] ¿como les va? espero que bien. Nuevo capi :)  
> Disclaimer: Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, las editoriales que publican sus libros y Warner. Si quieren pruebas,  
> revisen mi computador, a ver si alguna de las fotos que me he tomado con Tom o Dan son reales... :(

— …¡Así que aquí es donde estabas! ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que están todos en Inglaterra? Ahora también van a morir de la preocupación por mí, desaparecí así sin más del gran comedor ¿Qué crees que va a pensar Ron? Por dios Harry ¿Dónde estamos?  
Después de aguantar un minuto de reclamaciones e insultos, Harry finalmente pudo contestar una de las preguntas que Hermione había formulado.  
— Atenas. Puedes escribir una carta y decirle a Tewy que la lleve a Inglaterra, asegúrate de que no revele donde estamos ni que estamos haciendo.  
— No tengo idea de lo que estamos haciendo, acabas de secuestrarme Harry.  
Hermione lo miró con reproche, pero se puso manos a la obra escribiendo una nota rápida que luego le entrego al elfo pidiendo que se lo entregara a McGonagall.  
Después simplemente se sentó en uno de los sofás mirándolo fijamente. Daba más miedo que el mismísimo Voldemort.  
Harry hizo de tripas corazón y le explico todo lo que había sucedido, o al menos lo intento porque ella puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse que había desaparecido "Para ir tras Malfoy, Harry. ¡Malfoy!… como si quiera pudiste considerar algo así, por Dios Harry"  
Poco tiempo después se dio por vencida, y sobre todo al enterarse de que Malfoy tenía una amiga muggle que los estaba ayudando y no había dejado que le borrara la memoria. En ese punto ya estaban por salir de la habitación del hotel, Harry le pregunto al botones (que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran ellos, ya que nunca los había visto entrar al hotel) donde quedaba la biblioteca pública y unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraban buscando entre los pasillos a Malfoy y Ángela.  
— Si queremos tener ventaja debemos salir de aquí en unos veinte minutos — informo Malfoy al percibir que se acercaban y sin levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.  
Ángela, un poco más amable se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Hermione.  
— Debes ser Hermione, yo soy Ángela y no he podido hacer mucho por ellos. Tal vez tu si puedas. Draco y yo teníamos una duda ¿puedo teletransportarme aun cuando no tengo sangre mágica?  
— Es aparecerse, no teletransportarse — le corrigió Malfoy aun sin levantar la vista.  
— Ehhh, esto… creo que sí. Aun más si Malfoy hizo el encantamiento _Muggle Silentium_ porque fue lo que hiciste Malfoy ¿Verdad? — pregunto ella desconfiada y algo desconcertada por la familiaridad con la que se movía la chica.  
Draco levanto la vista del libro. Harry no podía creer que le había dado un abraso, fue algo totalmente impulsivo, necesitaba que Malfoy supiera que a sus padres y a él no les gustaba la idea de que fuera en busca de una muerte segura. Sus padres no estaban muertos, pero podían estarlo pronto y si él estuviera en la misma situación habría necesitado uno. Malfoy no le devolvía el afecto como Ginny y era más frio. Pero cuando vio directamente a sus ojos grises, vio cualquier cosa menos frialdad.  
Ahora solo sabía que Draco Malfoy representaba un reto.  
— ¿Por qué, crees que es más posible que la hechice para que tuviera un derrame cerebral en tres días?  
Hermione pareció alarmada al mismo tiempo que Ángela rodaba los ojos.  
— Malfoy, si eso fue lo que…  
— Creí que eras inteligente Granger, Ángela nos es útil ahora mismo, desde luego tiene más sesos que Potter ¿Por qué habría de hacerle daño? ¿Por qué es muggle? Pensé que ya  
habíamos superado eso.  
— Más te vale.  
— Claro que sí. Ahora quiero que revises este capítulo de este libro, y fusiones esta información con tus conocimientos de rituales de convocación. — Draco convocó con su varita algo que parecía un reloj — ha pasado una hora y diecisiete minutos desde que consiguieron la última pieza para completar el objeto canalizador de magia, podríamos inferir que el ritual ha iniciado hace una hora aproximadamente.  
Harry se sentía un poco confuso, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto más que tomar otro de los libros de la mesa "Mitología antigua y sus rastros en la actualidad" para buscar en el índice información sobre Anubis, o cualquier cosa relacionada con el dios de la muerte.  
— Entiendo lo que están haciendo, pero al no ser información mágica, estamos en clara desventaja. Harry — el aludido levanto la vista del índice preguntándose qué quería Hermione en esos momentos — llana a Tewy y ordénale que traiga de la biblioteca de Hogwarts libros de convocaciones y mitología.  
Resultaba ser una mejor idea que la biblioteca pública, y Draco se dio cuenta porque miro con odio a Hermione.  
— ¿y yo que hago? — pregunto ansiosa Ángela que pareció considerar que de repente el libro en sus manos n era tan útil como lo había sido segundos antes.  
— De que va ese libro… genealogías de la realeza egipcia. Creo que si es útil, mira si después de Ramsés alguien se sangre real migro hacia Turquía o las regiones del cuerno de oro en general.  
En ese momento Harry ya le daba las indicaciones a Tewy que desapareció enseguida. Después se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Draco viendo un libro.  
— Aquí dice que Anubis es el que "pesa los corazones" … creo que alguien que ha partido su alma en siete no tiene un corazón valioso, esos temas suelen ser inherentes ¿crees que eso servirá para apelar en contra de Tom, Potter?  
— Er… es posible, suena a que es justo. Y si es justo debe estar a nuestro favor ¿no?  
— Estaba implícito en lo que dije, pero esperemos que sea así. Toma — le paso un libro titulado "Rituales funerarios alrededor del mundo" — esperemos que sea información confiable, aunque al no ser mágica… en fin busca los egipcios, debe ser de los primeros.  
Harry empezó a leer obedientemente sobre los rituales fúnebres egipcios y algo asqueado, empezó a preguntarse si Voldemort había sido momificado, realmente esperaba que no.  
Además se había enterado de que su cuerpo fue custodiado por el ministerio durante dos días, para después pasar a ser enterrado. Aunque había infiltrados en el ministerio, dudaba que lo hubieran puesto en una tumba decente, y mucho menos que uno de los infiltrados hubiera ejercido de sacerdote haciendo los procedimientos del ritual de una manera aceptable. No con la presión que había tenido el ministerio en los últimos días.

Un ¡Puf! Se hizo presente y apareció Tewy sobre la mesa dejando un pequeño montón de libros que Hermione empezó a devorar inmediatamente. Harry también se dirigió hacia estos buscando uno sobre el mismo tema. Y lo encontró, para su fortuna, aunque la información era más completa, en líneas generales no era diferente a la de los libros muggles.

— Se nos acaba el tiempo — informo Draco minutos después.  
— Realmente espero que los mortífagos no hayan tenido modo de hacer de Voldemort una momia o de ponerlo en una barca funeraria.  
— Es improbable, Harry — informo Hermione distraídamente.  
— Yo espero que el único dios que convoquen sea Anubis, parece ser el más decente.  
Harry se extrañó de que el dios de la muerte fuera el que menos le asustara a Malfoy pero después de todo llego a la conclusión de que las serpientes no debían tenerle mucho miedo a eso.  
Poco tiempo después, y cuando Harry se sentía como todo un experto embalsamador egipcio, se acabó el tiempo que había auto-impuesto Draco. Su varita sonaba como violines. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si a Malfoy le gustaba la música clásica y si era su despertador.  
— ¿Qué quiere decir eso Malfoy? — pregunto Hermione refiriéndose a la alarma.  
— Obviamente quiere decir que ha llegado la hora de que hagamos presencia en Stonehenge. Potter, llama al elfo.  
Harry lo hizo, parecía ser la única cosa para la que le era útil a los demás últimamente.

  
-0-

— Tewy se ha estado ocultando cerca del lugar donde hay piedras grandes. El ritual está por terminar y hay quince mortífagos.  
El elfo era mucho más útil cuando se pedía un informe de la situación y de donde había estado. Draco no tenía idea de por qué Potter no se aprovechaba de eso y mucho menos en una situación como en la que estaban.  
— Creo que no es un buen momento para decir que tengo hambre. — Draco oyó susurrar a Harry.  
Granger resoplo pero pareció hallarle la razón a su amigo.  
— Tewy, tráenos veinte barritas energéticas de la tienda de en frente y deja esto a cambio — Granger le dio dinero muggle al elfo que desapareció en el acto.  
— Ahora, yo voy con Potter — informo Draco — ustedes dos se quedan atrás en caso de que necesitemos refuerzo y para cubrirnos las espaldas, quiero decir Granger. Necesito que dejes a Ángela en un lugar seguro, tampoco es como si fuese a sernos útil.  
— Tengo una navaja — dijo ella muy segura de su misma — mi hermano me la regalo por si alguien querría hacerme algo.  
— Como dije, Granger déjala en un lugar seguro, según lo que he leído puede que nos sea útil después de todo.  
Hermione miro a Draco y a Harry como si cuera completamente ilógico que quien diera las ordenes y el plan fuera el rubio.  
— ¿Por qué solo Harry y tú?  
— Eso es fácil, porque yo soy el que más sabe del tema, Potter es el que conoce mejor que nadie a Tom y si se le ocurre matar a alguien yo soy el primero en la línea de fuego. A que suena bien para ti ¿eh Granger? Ahora Potter ya sabes qué hacer con el elfo.  
Quería decir "porque no tengo nada que perder" pero que más daba, mientras peor pensaran de el en menos falta le echarían y quizás no tendría que ver su fracaso reflejado en la perdida de la vida de sus padres.  
Fue a tomar de la mano al elfo que los teletransportaria a Potter y a el primero pero Ángela se lo impidió.  
— Tu — dijo agarrándolo por la camisa y viéndose increíblemente poderosa respecto a el a pesar de su estatura — no te vas a suicidar ni a intentarlo por ninguna razón ¿me has oído Draco? Te lo prohíbo.  
El casi sonríe por lo Gryffindor que pudo haber llegado a ser la muchacha. Definitivamente tenía una enfermiza atracción por la valentía impulsiva. El elfo llego y les dio tres barritas a cada uno, Potter se devoro las suyas en un instante.  
— No creo que estés en condiciones de exigirme nada, pero intentare salir vivo de esta ¿contenta?  
Ella se relajó un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que lo dejo sorprendido.  
— Dios, estas tan roto y no sé cómo repararte... Porque no puedo.  
Casi pudo entender a que se refería pero algo se le escapaba. Además no era útil pensar en ello en ese momento, si quera que todo saliera bien, no debía salir de esa coraza que había puesto para impedir que algo llegara o saliera de él.  
Esa coraza que minutos antes casi había logrado derretir Potter.  
Potter que le sujetaba la mano hoscamente mientras el elfo se encargaba de llevarlos al lugar definitivo.  
A pesar de ser un conocido lugar mágico, Draco nunca antes había estado en las piedras de Stonehenge, el elfo los dejo a una distancia prudencial. Entonces Potter saco su capa  
invisible y los cubrió a los dos obligándolo a estar tan cerca de el que podía oler ese particular aroma a "Bosque Prohibido" que traía Potter. Merlín cuanto lo odiaba.  
En el camino dejaron aturdidos, ciegos y desarmados a siete mortífagos, solo podia preguntarse cuantas cosas más había podido hacer Potter con la ventaja que le ofrecía ser el  
poseedor de lo que luego supo que era una reliquia, y desde luego vaya reliquia que era.  
Seguramente ya habían llegado las chicas, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento. No cuando el centro de las piedras se llenó de oscuridad (aun no había anochecido en  
Inglaterra, cuando se fueron de Grecia, empezaba el atardecer) y mucho menos cuando una fila de cinco mortífagos unidos contemplaban la figura alzarse.  
— No sé si esto es llegar tarde o justo a tiempo. — dijo un Potter dudoso.  
— Míralo de esta manera — susurro Draco de vuelta — si impedíamos el ritual, tal vez lo hubiesen logrado de otra manera, con esto ya agotaron sus recursos y energías y podemos cortarlo de raíz al negociar con el dios.  
— Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil…  
— Créeme Potter, ahora mismo las cosas son cualquier cosas menos fáciles.  
Y supo que Potter le había hallado la razón cuando este le tomo la mano y la apretó fuertemente.  
Potter de verdad debería dejar de hacer cosas así.  
Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente las piedras Potter le indico que debían dejarlos inconscientes. Pero después de varios fallidos intentos de _desmaius, incarcero, expeliarmus_  
del repertorio de hechizos de defensa además del _petrificus tutallus_ , pudieron tener en claro que nada funcionaria siempre y cuando a. ellos estuvieran por fuera del círculo y b. los mortífagos estuvieran dentro.  
Era una suposición lógica, Anubis debió haber pasado por situaciones similares anteriormente y tomaba las precauciones adecuadas. Chico listo.  
Tampoco podían oír nada que, todo seguía siendo el soplo del viento entre las piedras y los arboles lejanos, además de la respiración agitada de Potter, por supuesto. Draco se resignó, resultaba bastante obvio que no entrarían o interferirían de un modo mágico, pero según lo que recordaba de los círculos de protección, se podía entrar caminando.  
En ese caso él podía suponer que con una condición. Siempre hay una condición. En el caso de Anubis no debía ser muy difícil, de hecho, en el caso de cualquier dios se podría decir lo mismo.

Miró a Potter, podía ser cruel lo que él estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero todo dependía de su respuesta. Paradójicamente, una respuesta positiva para Draco condenaría aun más hondo el posible sufrimiento de Potter. Después de todo no es como si hubiera sido más fácil de otra manera, o tampoco podía estar seguro de que Potter le echaría en falta, mucho menos que sufriera por ello.

— Dime Potter, ¿qué tal las cosas entre la comadrejita y tú?  
Potter no podía estar más desconcertado, podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas y la duda en sus ojos.  
— Yo… realmente no sé, la deje hace casi un año, y aunque siempre quise volver con ella ahora no estoy seguro. Quiero decir, se supone que cuando estas a punto de morir debes pensar en la persona que amas y todo eso, pero yo solo podía pensar en morir y los fantasmas. No creo que eso haya sido un buen pronóstico, además apenas si la vi después de…  
— Suficiente Potter, no estoy aquí para que me cuentes tu casi inexistente vida sentimental. — le recriminó Draco.  
Aún seguían cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad porque no sabía si había mas mortífagos rondando a los alrededores, aunque no había visto ninguno.  
— Pero yo solo estaba res…  
— Cállate, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y me refiero a por que en primer lugar llegaste a Atenas.  
Era más que evidente que lo había tomado desprevenido, y no sabía si eso le agradaba o no, pero aun así espero la respuesta, en pro de no hacer el ridículo y eso…  
— No se… simplemente no podía saber que algo podría pasarte y no hacer nada. Nunca he podido — la última frase fue un susurro que de no ser por la proximidad, nunca la habría escuchado.  
Silencio. Realmente no sabía que decir, lo peor de todo es que tenía pruebas de ello, ¿Por qué tipo de malsano instinto se le ocurriría a Potter volver por el cuándo podía morir, y con el todo el mundo mágico? Podía ser la estúpida valentía Gryffindor, pero Potter no le hacía sentirse seguro de ello.  
Y no sabía si eso le gustaba o no.  
— Solo diré que me alegra que no sigas con ella. — dijo finalmente Draco apretando los dientes.  
— ¿De verdad? — le preguntó el con un atisbo de sonrisa.  
Draco sintió que la potencia de la magia a su alrededor bajaba un poco, aunque seguía siendo descomunal. Suspiró, después de todo podía ser que a Potter si le importara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
— De verdad — fue la confirmación de Draco.  
Y después lo besó.  
No fue como (muy pocas veces, de verdad) se lo había imaginado. Potter sabia a barrita energética y olía a bosque. La estupefacción solo le duro un par de segundos porque entonces estaba Potter tomándolo de la parte posterior de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello y devolviendo el beso furiosamente. Sintió a Harry… Potter acariciar su cabello y después su mejilla con una mano mientras con la otra lo atraía hacia él. Definitivamente era mejor que revolcarse en el piso por una pelea y eso ya había sido muy bueno.  
Fue mejor de lo que había imaginado.  
El por su parte se aferraba al desgastado saco de lana del otro sin temor a dañarlo o desgarrarlo, de ninguna manera eso podría ocurrir cuando sentía tantas cosas en su estómago.  
— Te ves jodidamente bien en esa ropa, como un sexy esnob metalero — le dijo Harry cuando pararon a tomar aire.  
De modo que no solo él estaba agitado.  
Eso cambiaba muchas cosas, pero no todo. Draco tuvo que estar realmente concentrado al centrarse en el porque estaba allí mientras respiraba el mismo aliento que Harry. Frente a frente.  
Y ahora no estaba tan dispuesto, no quería dejar eso allí, quería más. Mucho más. Pero no podría hacer mucho más; además no era una sentencia de muerte, solo era una gran  
posibilidad de morir.  
¿Cómo podía dejarlo así? ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerarlo? Cuando finalmente lo había encontrado tenía que alejarlo por su propia mano, el mismo debía ser su verdugo y ejecutor, el de su felicidad. Porque aun cuando había sido posible, tenía que arrebatárselo a si mismo sacrificando su felicidad a cambio de ¿Qué?  
Sin decir nada, Draco se alejó de Harry saliendo de entre la capa de invisibilidad y dejándolo aún más desconcertado.  
Realmente intento rezarle a alguna deidad, Afrodita, Hades, alguna deidad druida y hasta egipcia, Buda, Jesucristo, Alá; lo que fuera que le permitiera volver con vida de allí para poder explotar al máximo lo que le ofreció Harry en ese brillante momento. Ese posible brillante camino... o Merlín.  
Después de un par de intentos en los que no pudo entrar en el círculo, logro deshacerse por completo del sentimiento y cumplir con la condición que se confirmaba ante sí.  
Resignado a morir, Draco logró entrar en el círculo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaa! [Cara de Sheldon malevolo]  
> Esperen la siguiente semana un capitulo mas, y el cumpleaños del-niño-que-vivio-para-estar-confundido el epilogo.  
> El hechizo Muggle Silentum no existe en la obra original, pero infieren algo parecido, asi que decidi ponerle nombre. Creo que suena bien.  
> Realmente esos eran rituales funerarios egipcios. Hay otras pocas formas pero estas eran las mas comunes, la idea es que si no se realizo el ritual funerario apropiado para esa cultura, entonces los dioses de la misma no tienen "jurisdicción" sobre esa vida, o alma. Lo que sea.  
> No creo que los magos tuvieran una "religion" como tal, pero debieron aprender algo ¿no? lo maximo seria Merlín, esperemos que el les ayude ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Nox BadWolf


	7. Verdades y sucesos en carpas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui se resuelve todo..  
> Si, tambien eso ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozdrav [Hola en checo] ¿que tal todos? Hoy traigo el ultimo capitulo, de modo que solo queda el epilogo.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece ¿que no es suficiente evidencia que este publicando aquí y no en una editorial? Pues eso. Aun así me siento muy feliz por ti, J. K. que nunca leerás esto ;)
> 
> Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene contenido Slash, así que su clasificación seria M. Como medida de prevención, he separado ese contenido del resto del capitulo por las lineas como la que hay a continuación. Soldado advertido no muere en guerra.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! Joder, que alguien le respondiera Q-U-E había sucedido.

Y no solo se refería a que el mejor beso de su vida se lo había dado Draco Malfoy, que le había encantado, que quería más y apenas notaba el peso de lo que le había confesado.

Era el hecho de que Malfoy se había levantado entrado en el círculo junto con los mortífagos y seguramente estaba a punto de morir.

Harry se levantó rápidamente intentando despejar su mente. Aun sentía como si su corazón y pulmones se hubieran aliado para huir de su pecho; sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó hacia la fuente de poder, siendo repelido en el instante como si se tratara de un campo de fuerza.

Y después de cuatro intentos más siguió sin poder lograr nada más que lo que había resultado en el primer intento. Entonces se le ocurrió que posiblemente lo había visto algún mortífago o que tal vez, tal como en la cueva del acantilado, había que hacer un pago de sangre… aunque no vio a Malfoy cortarse.

No importándole mucho y después de mirar a su alrededor en busca de mortífagos testigos (y dejar inconsciente y encarcelado a uno que no se creía como era posible que Harry Potter estuviera allí), se decidió por la última ocurrencia que había tenido dispuesto a recordar un hechizo que hiciera un corte pequeño. En ese momento le habría venido bien la navaja de la chica italiana, pero no era posible.

— ¡Harry, no!

Hermione corría hacia el agitadamente agitando los brazos expresivamente. Y como siempre lo más sensato era hacerle caso a la chica, Harry obedeció y no se cortó la palma de la mano.

Ella llego respirando agitadamente, en su camino descubrió un mortífago y también lo dejo inconsciente, todo en un par de segundos, realmente Ron debía cuidarse… así como el mundo debía cuidarse si algo le llegaba a suceder a Draco.

No pensó eso realmente. ¿O sí?

— Herms, dime que debo hacer para entrar. Si no es el pago de sangre ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Lo siento Harry. De verdad, por no darme cuenta hasta ahora y por lo que puede suceder.

— ¿de que estas hablando? — le inquirió Harry con voz temblorosa.

Ella lo miro comprensivamente e intento también ingresar al círculo de poder, pero delicadamente. No lo logró.

Negando con la cabeza volvió a dirigirse a él.

— Ni siquiera lo deduje yo. Ángela me lo dijo… yo no sé cómo no me di cuenta. Pero no es solo eso, la condición… Malfoy.

— Hermione, me encantaría que por esta vez me hablaras claro.

— Harry, la condición para entrar es estar dispuesto a morir, es solo una condición, no es una garantía de nada, puede que Malfoy vuelva, puede que no. Todo depende de él mismo y… de lo que sea que esté sucediendo allí adentro.

El cerebro de Harry había desconectado después de las palabras "dispuesto a morir". Es decir, no era como si fuera un viaje seguro, pero de allí a entregarse así… no. Simplemente no. No en ese momento joder ¿Qué no podía golpearlo hasta la muerte antes de ir a suicidarse? ¿Qué no tenía consideración con él?

 _Por supuesto que no. Es un Slytherin. Es un Malfoy_. Se respondió Harry a si mismo hallando el sentido de la lógica que había perdido en los minutos anteriores.

Probablemente ese beso había sido su última burla hacia él. Total, ya nada tenía que perder. No se tenía en tan baja opinión como para pensar que su beso había sido tan malo que Draco había decidido matarse tras ello… ¿o sí?

Enojado, Harry le dio un puñetazo a la piedra erigida más cerca de él, desgarrándose los nudillos y agradeciendo la sangre y el dolor.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría soportar esa posibilidad. Y en realidad ninguna otra en la que no pudiera volver a besarlo, aunque ese beso no fuese devuelto.

Eso significaba desechar el poder estar con Ginny.

…Nada antes había sido tan fácil como decidir que de todas formas no podría seguir con ella.

Eso significaba una rendición total ante el enemigo.

… Lo haría con gusto.

Eso significaba que muchos de sus amigos le dieran la espalda.

… Si funcionaba, la ganancia sería mucho mayor a la perdida.

¿Eso significaba que era gay?

… ya tendría tiempo para ponerle nombre a la atracción que ejercía Draco sobre él. De hecho, ya estaba: Dracosexual.

Eso significaba tener que lidiar con él. Domar al Dragón… o intentarlo.

… ¿Dónde tenía que firmar?

Pero sobre todo, en ese momento, eso significaba estar dispuesto a morir.

… y él lo estaba por metas que valían la pena.

-0-

Frio. Hacia un frio de los cojones. De hecho hacia un frio de muerte y eso no era ninguna metáfora, si hubiera estado por fuera del círculo sabiendo que hacia frio no habría tardado en idear un comentario sarcástico. Pero no allí.

Y menos al darse cuenta de que a. no todo él estaba frio: cada parte que Potter había tocado quemaba como el fuego. b. realmente la chaqueta de cuero parecía ser más útil que la túnica de los magos que se movían como capas por el viento helado que no paraba allí. C. los cinco mortífagos estaban tomados de la mano. D. su presencia había sido finalmente advertida. E. un hombre le estaba hablando. F. ese hombre tenía un bastón que reconoció de inmediato porque… g. ese hombre era Anubis.

— Buen Salazar — murmuro para sí temiendo insultar como el infierno en ese momento y moderando su lenguaje.

El tipo estaba simplemente vestido con una toga negra, y se adivinaban los rasgos medio-orientales de su tez bronceada. Tenía una barba incipiente y eso lo asusto como el infierno no solo por el hecho de que estaba preparado para tener una conversación con una cabeza de chacal; era el hecho de que parecía tan normal y mundano que nadie se habría detenido a pensar en cómo se rasuraba un dios… realmente esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con ser su esclavo personal o donar huesos para ese propósito.

Aunque era más preocupante el tono de orden que le dirigía porque no podría cumplir esa orden si no la entendía (lo cual era exactamente lo que ocurría) y si no la cumplía podría ser asesinado. O eso sería lo lógico teniendo en cuenta como actuaban las personas con poder (Tom, por ejemplo) y que este tío tenía más que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido.

— Disculpe, señor dios Anubis, pero no entiendo su idioma — dijo en ingles mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los inmóviles mortífagos e intentando moderar su respiración

El dios frunció el ceño, así que Draco decidió ir a lo más seguro… o cercano para él.

Repitió la respuesta, esta vez en latín.

Anubis asintió.

— Hijo de Roma. ¿vienes con quienes me convocaron?

— No señor. Si hablamos de ascendencia, probablemente soy descendiente de los celtas, estamos en Gran Bretaña… aunque los romanos conquistaron muchas de estas tierras, no creo que se me pueda considerar hijo de Roma — explico Draco rápidamente agradeciendo las cases de latín extra de las vacaciones del cuarto año — y ahora no estoy vinculado con esos sujetos.

El hombre asintió de nuevo y lo miro como si fuera un objeto curioso, como si fuera un Draco de colección.

— Eres el ser más vivo que he visto en al menos mil años… tu corazón, casi está lleno — parecía estar sumamente concentrado — no entiendo por qué has logrado entrar si aún tienes tanto por que vivir, hijo de los celtas.

Bien, eso era inesperado y a la vez una mejora. Una extraña mejora. No todos los días un dios te apoda como "hijo de los celtas" y parece estar conforme con el hecho de que estés vivo.

Los mortífagos seguían inmóviles. Draco intento aprovechar el momento.

— Señor, estoy aquí como contraparte de la propuesta que le puedan presentar estos sujetos — señalo a los inmóviles mortífagos a su lado. El dios frunció el ceño — verá, si la concede la sociedad mágica podría verse muy mal afectada y…

El hombre lo interrumpió.

— Ellos no me han hecho ninguna propuesta. Han exigido que devuelva un alma, y realmente no está en mi poder hacerlo — Draco se sintió ligeramente aliviado… ¿pero entonces que estaban haciendo o no haciendo los mortífagos? — ¿viene contigo?

Draco empezaba a sentir el frio y estaba a punto de confirmarle al señor Anubis que él no venía acompañado, cuando vio a donde se dirigía la mirada de este y vio a Harry. Todo se volvió aun mas helado. Por su mirada desafiante, de reproche y algo mas indescifrable, Draco estaba seguro de que en caso de que Anubis solicitara algo a cambio (un alma, por ejemplo — lo cual era poco probable pero no podía sacarse la idea de que el dios de los muertos lo quería matar) Potter saltaría delante de él y se ofrecería en bandeja de plata.

— Mierda, esto no puede ser malditamente posible — susurro olvidándose de su regla auto-impuesta de no maldecir.

Pero después de todo parecía que Anubis no entendía el inglés.

— ¿otro hijo de los celtas? — preguntó el dios en latín.

Hasta ese momento Draco se preguntaba porque entendía latín y no inglés, pero recordó sobre las idas y venidas de no sol comercio sino también magia entre los egipcios y romanos en la época de Julio Cesar (que bien pudo haber quedado en Slytherin, había pensado Draco cuando Binns dio esa clase) y Cleopatra (instintos y formas Gryffindor, por eso termino de esa manera) lo que quería decir que de alguna manera los dioses habían participado en ese intercambio.

Hasta se podía imaginar un intercambio amistoso con chistes necrofilicos entre Anubis y Plutón. Pero su siguiente pensamiento fue "mierda, los dioses existen de verdad"

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Potter no entendía una palabra que no fuera en inglés y que miraba al tipo con confusión más allá que cualquier otra cosa.

Draco se adelantó y se puso entre Potter y Anubis.

— Me temo que todos aquí somos descendientes de los celtas, o druidas — al menos eso diría la ubicación geográfica de su linaje — y creo que soy el único que puede hablar latín para comunicarse con usted. El si viene conmigo… pero no debió.

Extrañamente parecía ser un dios muy curioso. Era lo que podía ocurrir si no salías del inframundo-egipcio en siglos.

— Su corazón… esta aún más vivo que el tuyo, pero aun así está más dispuesto a morir. Había visto esto antes, Hathor estaría encantada.

Draco recordó que Hathor era la diosa egipcia del amor y se sonrojo violentamente. Por suerte Potter seguía detrás de el con cara de estúpido (una monísima cara de estúpido) sin saber qué hacer.

— Eso me temo — susurro Draco entre angustiado y feliz por las razones que le permitieron entrar a Potter allí — si no le molesta que pregunte ¿Qué están haciendo ellos? Creo que le he mencionado que sus intenciones tendrían grandes repercusiones en…

El tío lo interrumpió haciéndolo callar con una señal de la mano y Potter se acercó a él ubicándose a su lado. Draco ya no sabía qué hacer, Anubis los examinaba a la par que examinaba a los mortífagos. Potter le tomo de la mano, Draco sin pensarlo le devolvió el apretón más fuerte de lo que deseaba, lo cierto es que estaba muerto del miedo y ya empezaba a pensar en dejar de ser un Slytherin-casi-suicida para recobrar su instinto de conservación y salir huyendo de allí.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — preguntó Harry después de un tiempo sin dejar su mano.

— No tengo ni idea — respondió Draco también susurrando — tampoco sé si es bueno o malo. Venir aquí fue una idea estúpida.

Harry apretó más su mano y vio de reojo que lo observaba.

— Dímelo a mí, no es una palabra en latín que no sea un hechizo y solo estoy de adorno.

— Me gustan ese tipo de adornos — respondió Draco sin que su cerebro filtrara las palabras que salían por su boca — mierda.

Anubis pareció volver a la realidad y a ellos con una conclusión. Se dirigió a Draco.

— ¿Cuál es tu solicitud, hijo de los celtas?

La mente de Draco era un zumbido ininterrumpido aun segundos después de la pregunta.

— ¿a cambio de… que?

— Joven listo. Solo quiero conocer tu petición, luego veré si te la concedo y a cambio de que.

Draco vio que el tipo sonreía levemente y considero soltar la mano de Harry, pero ya no podía.

— De acuerdo. Necesitamos que la solicitud que hayan presentado los mortífagos sea denegada, o en su defecto que su intento de regresar alguna persona o alma de nuevo a este mundo sea impedida.

Anubis asintió. Se sentó en algún sillón invisible y reposo su báculo sobre sus piernas. Draco estaba orgulloso por el tono de negocios que había empleado.

— Ya está hecho.

¿Entonces qué demonios estaban haciendo allí?

— ¿Qué dijo? — le pregunto Harry.

— Que ya está hecho. Creo que les impidió pedir algo… no estoy muy seguro — le respondió Draco en un susurro.

— ¿entones que estamos haciendo aquí?

Eso podía llamarse una conexión profunda, pensó Draco distraídamente, y se reprendió de inmediato por pensar algo tan estúpido.

— ¿podría explicarme por favor? — dijo dirigiéndose al hombre sentado.

— Soy el que pesa los corazones. Y aunque ellos realizaron correctamente todo el procedimiento apropiadamente yo ya había tomado a Tom Riddle. Este tipo de solicitudes son algo casi común para mí, la última fue para devolver a un tipo llamado Napoleón… siempre son denegadas.

Draco asintió sin saber muy bien que decir para continuar e interesándose en agregar un capitulo al "Historia de la Magia" aunque bien hasta el momento podría escribir una autobiografía. Claro que nadie compraría "Retribución. La vida de un noble exmortifago" desecho esa idea de inmediato.

— Bien, entiendo. Gracias. Pero en ese caso ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

— Forzando la conexión, por supuesto. No pueden lograrlo porque la única conexión con la Duat ahora mismo soy yo. Pero no está de más que desgasten su magia vital en el proceso, he pesado sus corazones. Además para su último intento necesitaban su sangre — señalo a Harry y él se sorprendió de que pareciera reconocer los asuntos del mundo mágico — normalmente no apruebo el asesinato, pero dile a tu amante que eso estuvo realmente bien.

Draco lo entendió. De modo que no había manera en la que Voldy pudiera regresar, y los mortífagos parecían ser víctimas de su propia trampa a causa de Tom. Casi sintió con triunfo hasta procesar las ultimas palabas del hombre y preguntarse si era tan evidente. Estaban tomados de las manos y "sus corazones casi llenos" claro que era evidente. No supo si avergonzarse o empezar a tener algo más que esperanza.

— Ehhh, claro. Sí. ¿es también el dios de la justicia?

— Eso es cosa de la Maat, hijo de los celtas, pero yo hago lo que puedo. La salida está justo detrás de ustedes y espero no verlos en un largo tiempo. Ten en cuenta que esto — señalo a los mortífagos — no hubiera sucedido sin tu intervención. El mundo mágico también te debe mucho a ti.

Draco dio las gracias de nuevo preguntándose si pesar los corazones era casi equivalente a la  _legremancia_. Guio a Harry a la salida.

Era sorprendente que adentro estaban mucho más fríos que a la intemperie en Stonehenge. Bueno, después de todo casi era verano. ¿Qué día era? Draco no podría decirlo con exactitud. Tampoco le importaba con Potter de su mano.

Quería decirle que ya podía soltarlo, soltar una frase mordaz, lastimarlo y darle la espalda para después ordenarle que fuera al ministerio con el fin de presentar las pruebas para liberar a sus padres. Eso fue lo que debió hacer. Pero lo no quería hacerlo.

Por un lado tenía una posibilidad de estar con Potter, pensó Draco mientras veía como se podían divisar las primeras estrellas, por otra parte ¿y si no funcionaba? ¿y si su pasado y fama de mortífago calaba más en Potter que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ofrecer? Después de todo ya no era necesario.

Pero si lo era la urgencia con la que quería besarlo, joder.

Draco se inclinaba más por besarlo de nuevo a darle la espalda cuando Potter se lanzó encima del tumbándolo en el césped desconcertado y con un pequeño dolor de espalda. Un fugaz pensamiento en el que Potter quería revolcarse con el tanto como lo deseaba, pasó por su mentes antes de oír a Potter gemir. De dolor.

Draco saco rápidamente su varita y casi se quita a Potter de encima sin llegar a lograrlo realmente. Pero logro divisar una sombra encapuchada y enmascarada por encima de ellos. Apunto sin pensarlo. Potter volvió a gemir.

 _— Avada Kedavra_  — dijo con voz estrangulada y sin realmente pensar en las consecuencias.

La figura cayó.

Draco respiraba agitadamente y veía que Granger corría hacia ellos. Al igual que Ángela que llevaba una cajita roja en sus manos.

Potter se relajó un poco encima suyo y sin poder evitarlo Draco empezó a acariciar su cabeza tranquilizándolo.  _Ya está_  quería decir,  _ya paso todo, solo no te muevas de aquí._ Pero no dijo nada aunque continuo acariciando su cabello. Contra todo pronóstico, ese nido de cuervos era suave. Muy suave.

— ¡Harry! — Granger ya estaba sobre ellos — ¡Harry ¿estás bien?!

— ¡Aghhh!

Al menos era una respuesta, pensó Draco.

— Ayúdame a quitármelo de encima. Creo que fueron un par de  _cuccios_  — le informó mientras ella se agachaba y repasaba de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Harry con su varita.

Cuando ella término, Draco se movió cuidadosamente para dejar a Harry boca abajo sobre donde estaba el.

— ¿lo mataste, Malfoy? — le preguntó Granger distraídamente.

— Si — respondió secamente Draco viendo como Ángela llegaba y absteniéndose de excusarse con un "realmente no pensaba lo que hacía"

Igual, era la segunda vez que ese hechizo salía de su varita y acertaba. No se sentía invadido por la culpa ni nada parecido.

— Traje un botiquín — informo Ángela.

Granger se rio amargamente y sacudió lo cabeza mientras Draco susurraba hechizos para adormecer a Ha… Potter.

— No es necesario. Ya nos estamos encargando, a menos de que haya anestesia allí. Nunca había visto consecuencias así de un  _cruccio_. Es demasiado potente.

— Supongo que será un hechizo nuevo. Un  _cruccio_  unido a otra maldición, tal vez lacerante. No me arrepiento de haberlo matado ¿sabes? — dijo con el fin de que Granger volviera a verlo como antes y no de manera condescendiente.

Potter no podía soportar una aparición sin llegar a despartirse. O al menos habían llegado a esa conclusión. De modo que levitó el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry hasta un lugar que ocultaba los árboles, casi un kilómetro más lejos de donde estaban.

Haciendo de nuevo uso del elfo domestico que parecía morirse por estallar su cabeza contra algo sólido, Granger consiguió una carpa mágica que consiguieron instalar en unos pocos minutos.

Después metieron a Harry allí y lo acomodaron en la primera cama que estuvo lista.

— ¡Wow! — gritó Ángela que salió de la carpa y le daba una vuelta — ¡es más grande por dentro! ¡estoy en una TARDIS! Dios, mi hermano morirá cuando le cuente esto.

Draco opto por ignorarla acercándose a Potter. Era adorable cuando dormía. O al menos cuando estaba en un estado profundo de inconciencia. El y Granger parecían tener conocimientos similares de curación. La experiencia de tener que ver a los seres queridos maldecidos para luego reparar el año era algo común durante la guerra. Aunque estaban en bandos distintos no cambiaba el hecho de recibir maldiciones todo el tiempo. Y por lo tanto de curarlas.

Finalmente todo con Harry estuvo listo y Draco se ofreció para la primera guardia a su lado.

Granger asintió y se dirigió a Ángela que había estado observándolos durante un largo tiempo.

— No le dirás nada a tu hermano. Simplemente no puedes, Malfoy ha hecho un encantamiento sobre ti que te lo impide. Mi padre tuvo una reacción similar con la carpa, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras.

La chica asintió y le sonrió.

— De acuerdo. Pero al menos podrías decirme si eres una de los Señores del tiempo. Ya sabes, contarme sobre cómo es viajar en el tiempo y eso.

— Bueno yo no…

— ¿no has viajado en el tiempo? — Draco no entendía de que hablaba la chica pero hacía tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba medio trastornada.

— Sí, pero…

¿Granger había viajado en el tiempo? Draco la miro esperando una explicación, pero ella se limitó a señalarle a Potter.

— Vuelvo en un par de horas para revisarle — le indicó. Luego se dirigió a Ángela — supongo que puedo contarte un par de historias entretenidas…

Luego salieron de la carpa y Draco se encargó de poner protecciones alrededor de ellos, en la entrada y sobre ellos; luego se acomodó en una silla al lado de la cama de Potter que no se había movido.

— ¿ya es seguro?

Draco se sobresaltó al oír la voz animada de Potter que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se veían mucho más verdes e hipnotizantes cuando no tenía las gafas.

— Sí, eso creo. Puse encantamientos anti-desaparición y también anti-rastreo, también un par de…

— No. No eso. Pregunto si ya se fueron, si estamos solos.

— Ah, sí. Granger dijo que volvería en un par de horas, van a discutir sobre viajes en el tiempo o algo así…

— Bien — le interrumpió Harry.

— Si, supongo… — respondió Draco cuando se vio empujado hacia Potter.

No supo que hacia este por un momento, pero luego cuando los labios de Harry invadieron los suyos no le cupo la menor duda. Tampoco presto resistencia.

Harry lo tomaba desesperadamente. Sus manos no se estaban quietas y recorrían su espalda, su cabello, su pecho, sus mejillas… todo frenéticamente. Draco respondía pero estaba un poco incómodo inclinado solo ligeramente hacia Potter y sin ningún soporte.

Pero no hizo nada para cambiar la situación hasta que Harry necesito respirar permitiéndole a el hacer lo mismo para que su cerero obtuviera algo de oxígeno.

— Harry, tus heridas, estabas inconsciente…

Harry lo silenció poniendo una mano sobre sus labios.

— Si, lo estaba. Pero ahora me encuentro perfectamente, de hecho desde hace ya bastante tiempo, hicieron un trabajo impecable. Ya no me duele.

— De acuerdo… — asintió Draco sentándose al lado de Harry en la cama.

— Sí. — Harry se quitó la camisa que aún tenía puesta y le mostro la espalda. Apenas se veía una cicatriz. Draco asintió un poco perturbado — ahora que viste que estoy perfectamente no te vas a detener por nada del mundo. Si lo haces te mato.

— Hablando de matar, mate al que te hizo eso, probablemente me van a condenar.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Después asintió.

— Dame tu varita — le ordenó.

Draco se la dio y Harry la partió por la mitad lanzando los pedazos rotos a cualquier parte y olvidándolos.

— ¿Pero que acabas de hacer Potter? No ves que…

— Era tu varita de repuesto, yo tengo la tuya, así que ya no hay evidencia. Espero que seas bueno en  _oclumancia_.

Draco ya no quería tener más excusas para apartarse de él. Tampoco las tenia de todos modos. Así que fue el esta vez quien lo atrajo hacia sí.

* * *

No importaba en que momento había dejado a Harry solo en bóxer o cuando él se había quedado sin nada cubriendo su pecho y a horcajadas sobre el moreno.

No. Solo importaba su lengua invadiendo la boca de él y el suave vaivén que inconscientemente no dejaban de hacer desde que estaban en esa posición. Claro, también estaban las manos de Harry recorriendo su espalda y metiéndolas entre sus pantalones ¿Por qué todavía tenía pantalones?

Draco se separó un poco con el fin de quitárselos, pero Harry no le dejo ir muy lejos y empezó a trabajar en su cuello, ahora recorriendo con sus manos el pecho del rubio.

Entonces Harry lo descubrió, y lo intento de nuevo, esta vez pellizcando ambos pezones rosados con ambas manos. Draco volvió a gemir y termino acostado de espaldas. No recordaba en que momento sus brazos le habían fallado pero no importaba cuando tenía a Harry Potter lamiéndole un pezón y bajándole los pantalones.

No tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer hasta que el moreno finalmente logro lanzar los pantalones negros lejos de el para luego detenerse solamente a observarle.

— Te ves aún mejor así. No puedo creer que no me había dado cuenta. — la voz de Harry era completamente ronca, casi un ronroneo de un león.

— Espera a abrir la cámara de los secr… Ahhh.

El moreno no había esperado un instante para hacerlo, así que a Draco no le quedó más remedio que tumbarlo sobre su espalda y hacer lo mismo con él. No se lo podía creer, mucho menos cuando Harry prefirió tomar su miembro aun sobre el propio para empezar un movimiento casi frenético.

— No sabía… que también se podía ser rubio ahí.

Draco tenía muchas respuestas para ese comentario como "¿Te creías que no era rubio natural?" o "Que perspicaz Potter" pero la que más tuvo que contener fue una pregunta "Así que tampoco debes saber que seguramente la comadrejita es también pelirroja allí" no es como si lo supiera, pero seguro lo… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Eso quería decir que nunca había estado con ella. y Harry no era de los que engañaba, así como ninguna chica dejaría de presumir haber estado con el héroe.

Lo que le dejaba con la conclusión de que en ese momento Harry esa suyo. Completa y enteramente suyo, nunca había sido de nadie. Que nadie lo despertara.

— Por Merlín, sí. — ronroneo sintiendo la mano de Harry rodeándolo, pero no queriendo apresurar eso en algo que podía ser tan banal como una paja.

Empujo de nuevo al moreno para que cayera sobre su espalda y comenzó a besarlo. Primero largo, profundo y lento… como parecía que nunca le habían besado; después en el cuello, en la oreja, bajando por la mandíbula de nuevo al cuello mientras hacía círculos en uno de sus pezones cafés, luego en estos succionándolos mientras sus manos se encargaban de hacer un masaje en el interior del muslo del otro y bajando aún más a la considerablemente bien proporcionada dotación de su "amante". Un dios lo había dicho así y no quería motivos para contradecirlo.

Todo ese tiempo Harry se limitó a dejarse hacer y a hacer ruiditos, gemir, gruñir, ronronear y buscar aire desesperadamente agarrándose de Draco cuando podía y de las sabanas cuando no lo tuvo tan cerca a sus manos.

— Dra… Draco, ya no, estoy a…

Draco había reptado de vuelta su norte y silenciado con un beso rápido. Claro que ya lo había notado.

Pero en beneficio de sí mismo y de Harry aún faltaba.

— Tu varita — casi le ordenó. El moreno le señalo distraídamente sus pantalones caídos en algún lugar.

Draco no perdió el tiempo y para cuando Harry sintió y tuvo idea de lo que hacía el rubio se tensiono como una cuerda… pero no se quejó.

— Shhh… es mejor así, ya verás. Tengo más… experiencia y hasta que sepamos más de cómo va esto, es la mejor opción. — de acuerdo, su experiencia se limitaba a chicas, pero ninguna se había quejado. volvió a subir para besarlo y susurrarle — te juro que no te lastimaré.

Harry pareció entender los beneficios que traía eso que hacia Draco con sus dedos y asintió rápidamente dando su permiso, pero no atreviéndose a pronunciar una palabra.

Así que Draco continuó hasta que recibió la orden del moreno.

— Hazlo ya, estoy listo. Joder, me sorprende no haberme corrido aun.

No tuvo que rogarle para que obedeciera. Y mientras entraba en él y Harry estiraba el cuello en un ángulo casi imposible, Draco se lo besaba. Y fue Harry quien comenzó el movimiento atrayendo a Draco más cerca de sí.

Su espalda ardía como el infierno, casi logra hacer una nota mental acerca de la próxima vez verificar que Harry tuviera uñas cortas y no esas casi garras con las que bien podría desgarrarlo. Pero no le importaba porque por sobre ese dolor estaba el calor, el sudor y el placer que implicaban el estar dentro de Harry Potter.

En ese momento Harry le pertenecía. Y Draco le partencia a Harry.

No había nada que pudiera cambiar, y no quería que nada cambiara como mínimo por el resto de su vida.

Alternaba besos son mordidas, pero en algún momento tuvo que separarse un poco para acelerar los movimientos, y adivinando las intenciones de la mano de su amante, quitara de allí para que volviera a desgarrar su espalda y que el mismo pudiera encargarse de la situación. Se sentía como caer en picada eternamente, pero con la seguridad de que solo lo recibiría lo que había esperado — y hasta ahora lo había notado — por más tiempo del que fue consiente hasta entonces.

Con muchas indicaciones y gruñidos de "Ahí, oh si, justo ahí, sí. Merlín, Draco. Ahhhmmm. Mas mmmm" Draco acelero los movimientos de su cadera y de su mano para luego sentir que Harry se apretaba en torno suyo llego al nirvana.

Escuchaba los lejanos suspiros y exhalaciones de Harry pero tenía hipersensibilidad a todo lo demás referido a él, su cuerpo pegado al de él y esa sensación plena, llena del olor a sudor y sexo. Todo arrastrándolo más allá de la conciencia y el mundo en sí.

Se sentía como un fénix, quemándose para poder resurgir de sus propias cenizas, y sabía que el único fuego lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle lograr ese cometido se llamaba Harry Potter.

Para cuando volvió en sí, pocos minutos después, sintió una mano de Harry acariciando su cabello y otra su espalda que ardía. Se levantó despacio y salió de el para luego recitar el único hechizo que conocía que podría relajar y aliviar el posible dolor del otro.

Luego se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su amante hasta que este interrumpió el silencio cómodo y confortable.

— ¿Tenemos tiempo para más? — seguramente estaba sugiriendo que Draco le hiciera una mamada, y él lo haría con gusto de no ser por…

— Joder, dijeron dos horas, y créeme que eso duro más de una. Alcanzare tu ropa para que te vistas…

Y luego de susurrar media docena de  _fregotego_  para desaparecer los rastros de semen y sudor le lanzo las ropas a Harry; tuvo que convocar uno de los bóxer con un  _accio_  porque estaba demasiado lejos.

Al imbécil le daba por hacer estupideces después o antes de una emoción fuerte. Gryffindors. Desde que no volviera a ser el "héroe" de moral recta y prejuicioso todo estaría bien. O eso esperaba Draco. Porque estaba seguro de que tenía un recuerdo para hacer un brillante patronus y no quería que se opacara por lo que pudiera suceder en los siguientes segundos.

_Sigue conmigo Harry Potter. Sigue conmigo._

* * *

Después de parecer una persona medianamente decente (es decir con ropa, porque según como le miraba Harry las ropas de metalero no eran algo que se pudiera denominar decente) y que Harry luciera como un moribundo… vale, no; sus ojos mostraban que estaba más vivo que nunca lo que hizo que se sintiera orgulloso pero al menos estaba echado boca abajo con su ropa puesta y la sabana cubriéndole… bien, solo entonces Harry pareció asimilar los hechos de la hora anterior.

— Tu… y yo… nosotros… — Draco ya conocía los pronombres, gracias.

— Que elocuencia Potter — murmuro Draco rogando porque no fuera a arrepentirse.

Pero aun así un "nosotros" salido de sus labios sonaba tan reconfortante, tan esperanzador.

_Sigue conmigo, por favor._

— Hablaste sobre "la próxima vez" — le recordó Harry.

— Así que te quedaron algunas palabras, bien — respondió Draco sentándose en la silla asignada a el inicialmente.

Harry lo miro confuso y Draco espero que no viera lo vulnerable que podía ser en ese momento, que su no-indiferencia no se reflejara en su rostro. Que Harry no lo lastimara tanto como él estaba dispuesto a lastimarlo de no poder mantenerlo.

— Bien, la situación es la siguiente: lo hemos hecho, evidentemente te gusto, me gustas, vas a ser juzgado, yo tengo pruebas para demostrar tu inocencia — no, Potter no podía chantajearlo o amenazarlo de esa manera, no — que sin duda mostraré, puede que te condenen, quiero estar contigo Draco, pero no podemos ignorar que tenemos historia.

Draco no dijo nada y se limitó a levantarle una ceja queriendo decir ¿de verdad? Sin tu ayuda no habría notado que tenemos historia. Harry se cansó de esperar una respuesta, pero no dijo nada simplemente estiro uno de sus brazos y atrajo a Draco halándolo de la camisa para besarlo suavemente.

Se dejó hacer y devolvió el beso. Cuando se separaron Draco se volvió a sentar algo agitado esta vez.

— Podría funcionar — dijo algo más calmado sin reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué podría funcionar? — pregunto Ángela alegremente entrando a la gigantesca carpa.

Draco casi se queda paralizado buscando opciones bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Granger. Quien diría que en esa ocasión seria Harry el que pensara más rápido.

— Que tú nos ayudaras presentándote ante el Wizengamot para impulsar el juicio en favor de Malfoy y que yo presente mis recuerdos como testimonio.

— No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo. — respondió Ángela.

No tenía que tenerla, simplemente sería una testigo potencial, nada complicado. La cuestión era si realmente podrían llevarla a Londres por un periodo indeterminado de tiempo. Draco se preguntó desde cuando le empezó a importar el bienestar de una muggle… y desde cuándo empezó a considerar a una como amiga.

— Eso y el asunto de las varitas y que no te haya delatado en Malfoy Manor en aquella ocasión — acepto Granger que había dejado de mirarlos con sospecha — bajo la luz correcta Draco y Narcissa casi podrían pasar por espías, aunque no es algo que podamos forzar. No podría decir lo mismo de Lucius.

— Es lo de menos — hablo finalmente Draco — no tenemos pruebas y yo no tengo energías para montar una buena defensa en favor de mi padre.

Se encogió de hombros no queriendo ser indagado al respecto. Nadie dijo nada.

— ¿ya estas mejor, Harry? — rompió el silencio Granger.

— Me siento increíble. Aunque no creo poder levantarme de aquí hasta mañana, estoy agotado.

Y tenía razones para estarlo, pero aun así Draco se sonrojo pensando en que podían pensar las chicas. Hermione les lazo un par de barritas energéticas a cada uno. Harry convoco a Tewy y le ordeno traerle la varita de Draco.

— Gracias Harry — dijo este finalmente teniéndola en sus manos. La había extrañado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

— Me alegra que la tengas de vuelta. Yo me sentí miserable cuando pensé que no volvería a usar la mía.

Miro de reojo a Hermione y esta se mordió el labio y removió incomoda antes de hablar de nuevo.

— Ahora tenemos que descansar. Ustedes dos en esa cama. Ángela en la parte de arriba del camarote y yo abajo.

— Por supuesto — respondió alegremente la aludida que sin rechistar se subió y acostó. Debía estar agotada. Draco le deseó buenos sueños.

Pero entonces Harry noto que Granger dijo "ustedes dos en esa cama".

— Herms, ¿hay otra cama o un colchón que alguno de los dos pueda usar? — se sonrojo violentamente.

Draco ya sabía que Granger había asimilado y aceptado ese hecho. Seguramente con la ayuda de Ángela, pero ver al moreno mortificado era una buena fuente de entretenimiento.

— ¿quieres que lo haya? — pregunto esta.

Realmente era una tramposa. Hacer ese tipo de preguntas a una persona con una mente unidireccional como Harry debía ser un delito… Draco podría aprovecharse en un futuro de ello, pero por el momento sacaría a Harry del aprieto. Pero él se adelantó respondiendo rojo como un tomate.

— No.

Draco no sabía que cara poner, así que no puso ninguna, ni miró a nadie. Ese momento solo parecía pertenecer a los amigos.

— ¿sabes, Harry? Me alegra que no volvieras oficialmente con Ginny tan pronto como despertaste, al menos por ese lado no habrá tanto problema como hubiera podido ser. en retrospectiva, esta es una situación lógica — se volvió hacia Draco que deseaba con todo su ser una capa de invisibilidad — y a ti Malfoy, si le llegas a hacer algo… tengo un libro que habla sobre como torturar muy específicamente a un hombre, y otro par sobre como asesinar sin dejar rastros. Y realmente deseo comprobar sus teorías.

Draco sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna y asintió vehementemente. Ya sabía porque sus dos amigos no parecían cuestionarla nunca.

— Buenas noches. Y no quiero nada salvaje a menos de que se larguen de aquí.

No tenía ropa para dormir, pero no pensó mucho antes de echarse al lado de Harry que lo cubrió con las cobijas y pasó un brazo por encima de su pecho.

Estaba realmente agotado.

Harry le giro el rostro con la mano que antes estaba en su pecho y le obligo a mirarle. Aun sus ojos relucían después de que Granger apagara la luz.

— Descansa — le dijo, luego le beso lentamente pero de alguna manera que lo enloqueció — nos esperan unos largos días.

Draco no se hizo rogar. Se acercó más a su amante dejándose rodear por su olor y esencia que era como una extraña y determinante pero deliciosa poción para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Le esperaban unos largos días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bazzinga  
> Esta es mi primera escena slash y al escribirlo estuve orgullosa de ello ¿les ha gustado a ustedes? e.e Solo falta el epilogo :3 ... y a continuación definiciones y explicaciones:  
> Recuerden que durante el periodo helenistico (o Alejandrino) de Egipto, [323ac - 30ac] hubo una estrecha relación entre Egipto y Grecia, algunos de los gobernantes de esta época fueron Alejandro Magno, Cleopatra, Julio Cesar y Marco Antonio. Esta relación también fue con roma, como pueden ver por los emperadores, de ahí la estrechez y la familiaridad entre las dos culturas.  
> Por otro lado, los Celtas eran una cultura antigua que ocupaba los territorios de Bretaña y partes de lo que hoy es Francia, Holanda y Alemania. Luego estos territorios fueron conquistados por los romanos.  
> Duat: el Reino de los Muertos, donde gobernó Horus y su predecesor Osiris, era un espacio que recorría durante la noche en su barca solar Ra, y por donde transitaban los espíritus de los difuntos sorteando los peligros del Más Allá, según se narra en el Libro de los Muertos y por los portales que también debía atravesar el difunto descritas en el Libro de las Puertas.  
> Maat: símbolo de la Verdad, la Justicia y la Armonía cósmica. También es representada como diosa, también de los mismos principios.  
> Hathor: diosa del amor, la belleza juvenil, la alegría, la maternidad y el erotismo. Los griegos la comparaban con Afrodita. Oh, the love. :3  
> Para quienes no saben nada de Los Señores del Tiempo, o que es la TARDIS: Vean Doctor Who. Es una orden.  
> Este capitulo tuvo una fuente musical de inspiración. Es la canción Ya Soshla S Uma de la banda rusa t.A.T.u. también hay una versión en ingles llamada All The things She Said, pero realmente prefiero la rusa. Se las recomiendo, ya verán porque :)  
> Nox BadWolf


	8. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente la conclusión.  
> Gracias por llegar hasta aqui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste y gracias por llegar hasta aqui.  
> Les sugiero escucha ahora Every Morning de The Cranberries.  
> Disclaimer: Soy Acuario, lo que implica que no naci en Julio. Lo que quiere decir que no soy la genialisima autora de el mundo original en el que se basa esto ni recibo nada por esta historia.

— Sí, Malfoy. Existe un personaje llamado el zorro que es un enmascarado y algo así como un heroe en la cultura popular. Pero te repito NO es un zorro. Ese es su apodo y marca, ya sabes, por la "Z" que hace antes de desaparecer y eso…

— Claro que no se Granger ¿Luzco como un experto en temas mundanos muggles para ti? Además te pedí que me hablaras del animal, no del falso héroe.

De nuevo Hermione rodo los ojos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvida esa parte, ya ni te hablare del zorro y el sabueso, de niña lloré con esa película pero… olvídalo — Draco pensó que necesitaba ver urgentemente una película para entender la mitad de los conceptos que salían por la boca de Granger — en resumen el zorro representa la astucia y es un espíritu muy poderosa. Te describe suficientemente bien según mi opinión.

Draco se encogió de hombros sabiendo que era una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra acerca de la forma de su  _patronus_ , que por cierto ya podía conjurar sin mayor esfuerzo y con una amplia gama de posibles recuerdos felices que escoger.

— Supongo. ¿se puede hacer un  _patronus_  con algo distinto a un recuerdo?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Draco sabía que la respuesta era "si" pero tal vez la teoría que el había leído no era suficiente.

— Debe ser una escena muy poderosa. — le respondio ella después de reflexionar.

— Eso creo.

Se limito a recostarse sobre el sillón verde mejor conservado de todo Grinmuld Place.

— Yo quería saber… si eres bueno con asuntos de la memoria, ya sabes como… — comenzó nerviosamente Granger.

Draco ya sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación.

— A tus padres les faltan recuerdos. ¿Qué tan graves son los daños?

Suspiró aliviada por no tener que explicar, pero era claro que estaba mortificada.

— Solo detalles al azar, como el cumpleaños de mis abuelos o el segundo pueblo al que fueron en su luna de miel; eso sí recuerdan muy bien que yo…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y entro un jadeante Ron a tomar en sus brazos a la castaña. Y preguntándole estupideces del tipo "¿Me juras que estas bien? ¿Segura que no quieres que lo aturda?". Realmente la comadreja empezaba a aburrirlo, al contrario que Granger que si mantenía una conversación interesante. Caso como Theodore con el plus que podía irritar más a su padre y a la memoria de Tom escuchando y en ocasiones interesándose genuinamente por cosas muggles.

Granger lo detuvo y Draco se limitó a mirar a Ron queriendo darle razones para desconfiar de él. Realmente era gratificante hablar con la chica, y más cuando ambos sabían lo que estaba por suceder. De todo el mundo mágico, Granger era quien más los había aceptado y comprendido después de que al finalizar el juicio de Draco, Harry lo besara en frente de la mitad de ministerio. Bueno, ella y Ginny que aparentemente "Siempre lo sospecho" por supuesto, la mayor fan de la relación no pertenecía al mundo mágico. Tres, dos…

— Draco y yo iremos a la opera el sábado. — soltó Hermione casualmente.

Y solo por eso valía la pena gastar el dinero de las entradas y la comida. Harry no sabía si iría o no, la opera no parecía ser lo suyo.

Pero no importaban unas pocas horas entreteniéndose sin el (y ampliando su nivel de cultura muggle) si sabía que a. Weasly estaría muriendo lentamente en todo ese tiempo y b. su padre también, pero en Azkaban cuando se enterara.

Realmente había querido salvarlo, después de todo era su padre y quien lo había criado. Pero había errores que no podía remediar ni Harry Potter; mucho menos después de la monumental insultada publica que había recibido en la celda donde aún lo tenían retenido en Francia entonces, llena de aurores y con unos pocos testigos más. Lucius había insultado su cordura, su masculinidad y había insultado a su madre por medio de él.

Pues la cadena perpetua no parecía un prospecto tan malo, después de todo ya estaba familiarizado con Azkaban. Además lo habían librado del beso del dementor, así que no tenia de que quejarse… hasta que llegaran a el las noticias de que visitaba regularmente el mundo muggle teniendo por compañía a un mestizo (A Lucius no le había importado en Francia que fuera el Elegido, Salvador, casi mesías mágico o su ascendencia Potter) y a una sangresucia.

Quería pisotear todo lo que representaba los ideales de Tom y los mortífagos.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Si, era un chico de tradiciones. Pero había tenido suficientes imposiciones por diecisiete años, y la mayoría ni siquiera habían sido en su beneficio.

De modo que conservaría los negocios Malfoy y los haría resurgir, su apellido resurgiría y superaría a su padre en todos los aspectos que debía hacerlo un sangre pura.

Pero seguiría aplastando las razones que habían traído tanto dolor al mundo mágico del que se suponía los sangre pura eran orgullosos protectores. Bien, el peligro ya no estaba.

Finalmente al ver la seriedad en su rostro, la comadreja paso de rojo intenso a blanco papel (aunque las pecas le resaltaban aun mas, era horrible) y así supo que Weasly había dejado de pensar que era una broma.

— Por supuesto, también puedes venir con nosotros. Pero no creo que  _Don Giovanni_  sea de tu gusto — Hermione hizo una mueca casi quejándose de la falta de cultura de Weasly.

— De hecho me gustaría disfrutar la compañía de la comadreja, si me aburro con la ópera, sigo teniendo entretenimiento garantizado. Por cierto, Granger, a lo de tus padres dale tiempo. Si no funciona luego investigaremos mas — añadió Draco retándolo y luego dirigiéndose a la chica en tono casi confidencial.

Harry salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose el polvo.

— O puedes venir conmigo al Caldero Chorreante para que tomemos un par de Fire Wiskeys — añadió el recién llegado dirigiéndose a Ron pero solo mirándolo a él. Igual, no sabia a que opera irian.

Se le acerco como si no lo hubiera visto en semanas, tomo su cara con las manos y lo beso apasionadamente casi logrando meter la lengua en su boca.

— Hola Potty — saludo Draco en un susurro.

— Te extrañe, Hurón.

— Yo me largo de aquí — finalizo Ron — vamos Mione, nos esperan en la madriguera.

Hermione los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Una cara que no se habría quejado de seguir viendo, por lo que pudo decir Draco.

— Adiós chicos. No se desvelen mucho — dijo ya en la chimenea.

— ¡Tú, descarada voyeur! — exclamo Draco antes de que desaparecieran por la red flu.

Harry no perdió el tiempo, se había quitado la túnica y se abalanzaba sobre el en el sofá verde. Fueron unas semanas duras y llenas de emociones.

El amanecer con Harry a su lado, ir al ministerio a informar de la situación, estar retenidos 48 horas allí respondiendo preguntas, ganar la suficiente confianza como para ir al ministerio Francés, escuchar a su padre, volver a ver a su madre, ir al juicio, presentar las pruebas de las redes de mortífagos en el ministerio, protegerse de las maldiciones si varita que le lanzaban en el juicio, morderse la lengua para no jurar venganza, lograr salir inocente sin que nadie cuestionara satisfactoriamente sobre su otra varia o notara los dos asesinatos, empezar el pandemónium de los medios con la no-declaración de la relación que llevaban, el seguir detenidos en el ministerio por seguridad, tener que estar con Harry mientras él le explicaba a todos sobre su relación, para entonces estuvo listo el primer monumento y conmemoración a los héroes de la batalla de Hogwarts, sentirse como un ser insensible durante la ceremonia, regresar y ver el progreso del juicio de sus padres, aceptar a su padre ser condenado a Azkaban de por vida, intervenir — junto con Harry — para hacer algo mejor por su madre, verla condenada a cinco años de arresto domiciliario, aceptar como multa el dar dos quintas partes de la fortuna Malfoy para reparaciones del castillo, finalizar con los juicios, acompañar a Harry a otros eventos con la orden y el ministerio, huir de la prensa y finalmente aislarse en la casa de la familia que nunca conoció teniendo por niñera y acompañante a Hermione Granger o a el elfo doméstico y en algún caso remoto, a Molly Weasly.

Harry estaba siendo acechado por más frentes que el, ahora comprendía porque habría preferido seguir durmiendo por siempre, cada tema oficial que trataba se veía opacado y casi relegado por el constante asedio del tema de su relación. Draco no salía demasiado de Malfoy Manor o de Grinmuld Place dada la facilidad con la que le lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones. Ya había recibido innumerables cartas de amenazas, decenas de vociferadores y quince objetos malditos o envenenados. Gracias a Merlín estaba Tewy, que le ayudaba a neutralizar las amenazas.

Así que la niñera también era para eso, no solo porque no confiaran en el, aunque claro, no confiaban en el.

Pero eso no importaba cuando Harry decidía mandar a todos a la mierda para volver con él. Se suponía que ese día seria su último asunto por atender, algo así como dar una declaración oficial sobre su opinión del resultado del juicio así como los mortífagos que aún estaban libres. Por alguna razón ajena a su capacidad de pensamiento a todo el mundo mágico le interesaba la opinión de Harry. Si lo conocieran, no solo no le confiarían la posibilidad de influenciar sus opiniones, de hecho no dejaría a Harry solo cuidando una mosca. Granger le había hallado la razón en ello. Draco se había dado cuenta que era muy fácil ser los amigos del Héroe, recibían crédito y atención sin llegar al acoso.

No importaba por la simple razón que al final de todo Harry volvía a él. Aun no entendía como había pasado, todo lo que Draco había hecho fue besarlo y fracasar en el suicidio casi-seguro.

Harry se lo había explicado.

_— Lo hago… te necesito por motivos puramente egoístas, Draco — le había dicho la tarde en que su juicio en concreto había terminado y se había hecho pública la relación que habían mantenido desde Stonehenge — porque necesito vivir ahora que sé que no voy a morir, y pretendo hacerlo a lo grande… no espera, me refiero a que necesito ser feliz, y por alguna razón aquella primera vez que me besaste y mi cerebro dejo de funcionar, fue la primera en mucho tiempo en la que me sentí estúpidamente feliz. Y eso se siente tan bien, que necesito sentirme así todo el tiempo que pueda, siempre. Y si no lo notaste, estúpido hurón albino solo tú puedes hacer que me sienta así y ya quita esa sonrisa de superioridad._

_— Quítamela tu — le había respondido el._

Y así lo había hecho Harry. No emociones fuertes, pálpitos rápidos, alegría o solo lujuria; Harry había confesado que algo parecido era lo que sentía por Ginny. Era todo eso y muchísimo más, era felicidad, tal y como lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento sentado en el sofá verde en la sala principal de Grinmuld Place con Harry encima suyo. Draco tomo nota de agregar ese recuerdo también a su lista para consultar en caso de requerir un _patronus._

Ya sin aliento Harry se separó de él.

— No sabes cuánto necesitaba eso.

— De hecho creo que si — le rebatió Draco refiriéndose a sí mismo.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina. Draco lo siguió sin pensarlo, Granger le había dejado lista la cena.

— Hoy termino todo, justo como habíamos planeado. Conseguí atribuirle el crédito de la eliminación de los mortífagos a Remus y a Tewy, ¿puedes creer que ese elfo será casi considerado como un héroe post-guerra? — Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado, aquello no le entraba en su rubia cabeza — No pongas esa cara, espera a que se lo cuente a Herms, se pondrá como loca y PEDDO tomara un impuls… mejor no le digo nada.

Draco asintió estando de acuerdo y robándole algo de la comida a Harry. Poco después Tewy apareció frente a ellos, esta vez usando una camisa negra que tenía una cara sonriente y torcida amarilla y con equis por ojos. Draco decidió no preguntar.

— Tewy, te tengo una buena noticia… bueno no. Tendrás que esperar a que llegue una carta a tu nombre de parte del ministerio y hacer lo que te indiquen.

— ¿una carta para Tewy? — Draco rodo los ojos ante la necesidad de repetir información.

— Si Tewy. ¿Ya está nuestro equipaje listo?

— Si amo Harry.

— Bien, ya puedes irte.

Draco empezaría a pagar su sentencia de no salir del país por tres años, dos meses y medio después. No sabía que había hecho Harry para conseguir algo así, y sería mejor mantenerlo de esa manera. Por otro lado también había donado parte de su fortuna para la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, no querían verlos allí en toda la remodelación y desde luego no se ofrecerían como voluntarios.

Vivían en el que había sido el cuarto de invitados. A Harry el entrar en las habitaciones de Sirius o Regulus aún le provocaba fuertes emociones… más bien Draco pasaba la noche allí hasta que Harry se quedaba dormido. Luego regresaba con su madre a Malfoy Manor. Esa sería su última noche allí por un largo tiempo.

Le costó convencer a Harry que necesitarían energías para el día siguiente, pero lo hizo haciéndole terminar rápido. Volvería por la mañana y Harry parecía estar bien con ello.

Cuando llego a la sala de su casa, su madre lo esperaba y se lanzó a sus brazos.

— Ya es media noche — le susurro. Draco no lo había notado.

— Hola madre, esto no lo tenía planeado.

— Sé que no, mi niño. Feliz cumpleaños, aun no me creo lo grande que estas.

Dieciocho años. Pero Draco se sentía un poco más viejo. Acepto los regalos de su madre, le dio un par de besos y se dirigió a descansar hasta la mañana siguiente. Ya celebraría muchos mas cumpleaños con ella.

-0-

El traslador los dejo en la central de transportes mágicos de Atenas, casi era media mañana allí. Draco casi extraño ver la chica hiperactiva de gafas, pero ya pronto la verían.

Después de tres días, lograron regresar a Ángela sana y salva a Atenas. Solo dos personas habían notado su ausencia de modo que no tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones, ya ella se sabría manejar sola desde allí.

Draco y Harry tenían planeado empezar si tour por Europa en Atenas, donde todo comenzó.

Pero a la siguiente semana estarían en Italia y la visitarían, seguramente su vida no había cambiado tanto como la de ellos en ese tiempo. Aparte del hecho de conocer la existencia de la magia, claro.

La idea era hacerlo al estilo muggle, solo usar la magia en casos extremos. Draco acepto porque había prometido escribirles todas las semanas a sus padres y realmente quería que su padre leyera lo que hacía.

Pero también por pasar tiempo con Harry, eso más que nada.

Antes del atardecer estaban en el Partenón, Draco le relataba lo que había sucedido.

— … le pregunte a ese elfo tuyo porque me trajo aquí en primer lugar. Me respondió que aunque se confundió, en este lugar se sentía una magia extremadamente positiva y pensó que era un lugar seguro. Eso fue hace una semana, pero entonces menciono que me salvaba y traía aquí porque había jurado hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz.

— Ese elfo me conoce más que yo mismo ¡Y entonces ni siquiera lo conocía! Es mejor profeta que Trelawney. No sabe cuánto le debo.

Draco estaba a punto de decirle "Nada, el ya cumplió su promesa, o eso espero" pero decidió guardar silencio. También casi menciono que era algún tipo de modelo en una tienda de moda clásica griega allí, pero decidió darle la sorpresa después.

Y claro al día siguiente Hermione llegaría a Atenas para ir a la opera con ellos.

— ¿sabes? Creo que oí que Hermione menciono que los lugares con magia antigua ejercen algún tipo de… influencia en momentos en los que los magos son receptivos a esta — dijo Harry rápidamente.

— ¿estas sugiriendo algo? — le pregunto Draco.

— Dímelo tú. A mí me encantaría comprobar esa teoría.

— Espero que tengas tu capa de invisibilidad ahora mismo.

— Te juro que fue espontaneo.

— Deja de hablar Potter.

… y valla que la magia antigua influenciaba. Era muy poderosa de hecho, ese lugar debió ser magnifico en el pasado y Draco no pudo evitar agradecerle mentalmente al elfo. Claro nunca lo haría verbalmente. Antes se casaría con un muggle.

— Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, tengo que reconocer que la idea de este viaje fue asombrosa. – y si, era algo que le costaba admitir.

— La mejor forma de honrar a los muertos es vivir por lo que ellos murieron. Y si eso nos hace felices, mejor.

Draco no dijo nada, solo extendió su mano, comenzaba a hacer un poco de brisa y no tenía ninguna intención de resfriarse para el viaje de dos meses.

— Empezare a pensar que te daré de cumpleaños.

San Petersburgo era el lugar en el que, según su cronograma estarían el 31 de julio.

— Seguro se nos ocurrirá algo por el camino.

Y a Draco no le importaba si se les ocurría algo o no, solo planeaba disfrutar esas semanas antes de volver a la fría y húmeda Inglaterra.

Y no había mejor manera de disfrutarla que con Harry Potter a su lado.

— Si, seguro no tendré que preocuparme por eso.

**-0-0-**

Las olas eran el acompañamiento perfecto, Dobby en alguna ocasión le había mencionado que cuando sus primeros amos fueron de viaje a la playa, nada le había gustado más que ese sonido… también porque era lo único que podía hacer: escuchar las olas hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

Tewy pensó que era un lugar perfecto para su tumba y pensó que a Dobby también le gustaba.

_"Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre"_

Era lo que rezaba la tumba. Tewy también era un elfo libre gracias a Dobby, pero Dobby había sido el primero.

— Tenías razón Dobby, él lo podía hacer feliz. Los conociste muy buen ¿eh? Pues me alegra que tuvieras razón, yo ya cumplí con mi promesa. Harry no quiere ser mi amo, pero me gusta servirles y ellos me dejan. ¡Recibiré una carta! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Una carta para mí! – en ese momento Tewy conjuro un calcetín y lo puso sobre la tumba – bien, iré a espiar a Luna Lovegood, es entretenida. Nos vemos luego amigo.

Si Tewy tuviera cabello, la brisa lo habría agitado. Pero solo sintió que la temperatura de la brisa marina cambiaba un poquito.

Un poquito más cálida.

_**Finite Incantatem** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso fue todo, espero que la historia fuera de su agrado y de nuevo gracias por leer hasta aca. Ya saben, no esta de mas un review ;)
> 
> A modo de aclaración: esta historia comienza el 4 de mayo de 1998 y termina el 5 de junio del mismo año en el cumpleaños 18 de Draco, pero la aventura es a duras penas media semana. Espero que les haya gustado este aspecto :3
> 
> También tengo en la cabeza una idea de otro Drarry, algo bien hecho, nada tan impulsivo como esta historia que como la escribía, quedaba simplemente;, pero puede que tengan que pasar meses para que empiece a publicarla. Denme ánimos, si les gusta el tema de la segunda Guerra mundial y los Drarrys seguro les entusiasma.
> 
> Asi que nos vemos luego.
> 
> Allons-y
> 
> Nox BadWolf

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
